Sailor Ranko: Time Stands Still
by Rando Serian
Summary: Based on the Sailor Ranko series of fanfiction, taking place an undisclosed amount of time after Thrice in a Millenium. During vacation the Senshi get pulled into an event that brings the universe close to the edge. Approx 30 chapters planned...
1. Disclaimer

Sailor Ranko

Time Stands Still

Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publication Rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan.

Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi. Publication rights held by Kodansha Ltd. in Japan and Mixx Entertainment in the US.

Torchwood, Unit, and Doctor Who are Property of the BBC, current production is held by BBC Whales, American distribution is held by BBC America.

Men in Black is owned/produced/distributed by various companies including Marvel Comics, Columbia Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, and Adelaide Productions.

Any other series Included in this is owned by whoever owns it… honestly I make a lot of references… Including one to Blazing Saddles in the second chapter… look for it… look for it now!

Based on the Sailor Ranko Fanfiction Metaseries by various writers.

At the moment this is not cannon with what the main writer has planned for Sailor Ranko... just think of this as at the moment as a splinter from the end of Thrice in a Millennium... Who knows it may get added to the Fanfiction Metaseries Sailor Ranko's cannon... but I don't think it will... One can always hope..

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer… wait, wait, wrong show…

One second… I need to remember what he's writing…

What? Oh… right, right…

Previously on Sailor Ranko…

After facing the life and death perils that could only be called life in Nerima, Ranma and Akane travelled to Juuban so that Ranma could learn and Akane could train. Unfortunately… they wound up somewhere worse. Ranma having been cursed to be both male and female found himself strapped with a new identity, that of Sailor Sun. Shortly afterwards, Akane was kidnapped by demons and the idiot actually followed her.

Stranded in what could only be called hell for what was probably a couple of months, he did the only thing he could do… he taught her how to fight. With the arrival and aid of the other Senshi, he managed to help them stop a crazed maniac they all thought was dead already and kill him…

Wait… how do they know he's dead this time?

…

…

What do you mean get back to the recap… fine… fine… maybe I should get Achmed here so he can blow this recap up… along with you…

As a way to thank Ranma for his bravery... they call jumping into hell brave nowadays… maybe we should start calling Achmed a hero as well… Fine… I'm getting back to the recap…

Well to thank him for his bravery, the turn Akane into Sailor Io… the couldn't even shell out for Eris could they? Fine I'll stop with the commentary…

With Io now a part of the team, they immediately had to face Ranma's wedding, the attack of Skynet and the Terminators… which is entirely redundant because nobody remembers it but them… many people one by one discovering their identities despite them being "secret", Barney the Purple Dinosaur, Godzilla, and a flaming bird, the ending of that battle introducing two more of these Senshi, Callisto and Ganymede… Seriously… do they even need more…

On a steek…

No Jose… I don't think any of them are on a Stick…

Thank you Peanut and Jose Jalapeno

On a steek

… and please don't write any more recaps for me…


	2. Prologue

Prologue

It had to have been the wedding of the century for the kingdom of Jurai. Tenchi, the first prince to the throne, was getting married to those he was close to. The entire day before had been one of excitement as the seven girls prepared for the wedding. The wedding was a traditional Juraian wedding, held on the Tennan Space Station, where Seina Yamada's wedding had once been held. Everyone was in attendance, all of Tenchi's family, including his young brother Kenshi, the Juraian Royal Family, the Kuramitsu family, several space pirates that idolized Ryoko, Seina Yamada and his crew, and various others whose lives Tenchi had touched.

Unlike the excitement of Seina Yamada's wedding, Tenchi's went off without a hitch, unless the brief conflict between Ayeka and Ryoko of which of them should stand in the middle, closest to Tenchi counted, the honor of which was given to Sasami. The weeks that followed seemed like a dream, with Mihoshi off work, and Ryoko and Ayeka having promised to keep their rivalry down after the wedding, the repair bills had dropped to almost nothing. The only problem they had was after each of Kenshi's visits, Washu had to erase his mind of the knowledge of aliens before sending him home due to the Masaki family traditions. The future seemed a brilliant beacon. The repair bills would return when Mihoshi went back to work.

Years passed, and the future still seemed bright. But no matter how bright the future seems, there are always clouds to darken it.

* * *

Zed was not glad, the agency's best had returned, but maybe too late. Agent K may have back from retirement, but alien activity was on the rise throughout the world. Ever since Japan had been overrun by Youma earlier in the year, the various aliens around the globe had been leaving as quickly as they could. No matter how hard he tried to discover why, the aliens weren't talking. The leader of the Men in Black could only sit and wonder, as Earth became home to humans only in the majority of the world.

* * *

The report had come in. The simulations were complete. The probability of success was 99.94%.

Phase III had been initiated.

* * *

It was astounding how quickly a peaceful world could go to hell, Washu thought as she sat huddled in her chair saddened at what had happened outside her lab. The Masaki home had been destroyed, only she and her husband's grandfather, Yosho, had managed to survive the nuclear blast, safe within the subspace realm of her lab. Yosho however was dying. The Juraian tree, Funaho, which granted him an extended life, had been destroyed in the nuclear blast. The most brilliant mind in the universe felt useless, she had reacted to slowly, and now she was trapped within her lab, the only exit currently accessible leading directly to a radiation covered ruin in which the dead bodies of her family resided. Washu could only watch as the world burned, a foe supposedly gone from the timeline, one that she had been to slow to realize still existed, had won. The Earth had started down a path which would lead to the eventuality of the Galaxy Army arriving and razing the planet to prevent Skynet from reaching further into the universe than one planet. She would be the last survivor of Earth in that situation… correction she would be one of two. She had forgotten about him.

* * *

"K!" J yelled as the foundation of the MiB headquarters shook, "What the hell is going on man?"

"Skynet…" K said as he looked up at where Zed's office was and he knew what the head of the agency would say. Skynet wouldn't bomb New York until after it had gotten to the MiB weapon cache. Mutual assurance emergency protocols had to be activated, "Sorry slick…" the elder agent said as he ran down the corridors to where the detonator was. He would destroy MiB headquarters and everything inside to prevent it from falling into Skynet's control. There was no need to issue an evacuation; the ensuing blast would destroy everything in a radius around MiB headquarters with one of the edges going far enough northward to hit Boston, Massachusetts. There would be no survivors, human or anything else.

* * *

The bomb had hit Cardiff directly on the Rift, Torchwood III had been unaware of the bombs approach, Skynet had hacked their systems to ensure success. As Jack Harkness climbed up from the wreckage all he saw around him were the bodies of his dead companions. Jack had survived, but he wished he hadn't. The Doctor hadn't shown up to save them. The Earth had fallen not to aliens, but to something of their own creation. Skynet had won.

As Jack wandered out into the destroyed city of Cardiff, he hoped that someone, anyone, other than himself had survived Skynet's assault on the planet. A blinding white doorway before him, he was saved. She had rescued him.

* * *

In California, Skynet preparations for total takeover of the planet were under siege; its survival was not ensured. A group of girls, known as Senshi, aided by a man with inhuman strength, had penetrated its core. They had pushed their way in. The man had sacrificed himself to push towards its destruction. Skynet had seconds to react, but those seconds were not long enough. Time would soon be set back on a course that did not involve the rise of the machines.

* * *

Washu, Yosho, and Jack Harkness woke to a world where time had been reversed. The memories of the events what had happened fresh in their minds, but had never occurred. They had seen it on Washu's screen, but it hadn't happened. The Senshi had saved the world, no, they had saved time itself. For the first time in his life, Jack was happy to have been in Washu's lab. As the head of Torchwood bid farewell to Yosho, he gave a glare to the scientist, one of both anger and thanks. The war was over, no… the war had never happened. Skynet had gone to where all things removed from time go… the void.

As Jack left through a subspace doorway, Washu ran to the door that leads to her home. Tenchi was there alive, safe, and well and she was beyond glad. As she gave him the biggest hug she had ever given anyone in her life, she also planted a kiss that Tenchi would never forget, one that was tender and truly romantic, but at the same time deeply confusing.

* * *

Inside the void, the entity could only watch as yet another army of metal had joined it. Alongside the Daleks and the Cybermen, Skynet's forces had arrived. The borders were weakening, it's time was approaching. All it needed was for one of its enemies to make a mistake, a mistake that would allow it freedom.

Its freedom would come soon. The source of its freedom would be the one that cared most about humanity. The source of its freedom would be the Time Lord who calls himself, The Doctor.

* * *

It had only been a short time since the Time Reversal, and Japan had come under attack again. A giant lizard known as Godzilla that had years ago attacked America was now attacking Japan. Unfortunately for Japan, three of them were attacking. As the civilians were evacuated from the destruction, nobody noticed how many were left behind. For one girl, though, she noticed. She had been at a friend's house when the attacks began. Her family died, all of her family. Misao had been made an orphan by the monster's rampage.

* * *

It had happened; The Doctor had made his fatal flaw. The walls of the void were stretching their limits; the entity could soon begin its movements into reality. It would target those that had stopped each of its plans first, the Senshi and the prince of Jurai known as Tenchi Masaki. All it needed was for someone, anyone, to pass between the barriers of reality. With the all existing time of the void it knew were it would come from. The Masaki Family…


	3. Chapter 1: The Door Opened

Chapter 1: The Door Opened

It was an oversight that anyone might've missed, anyone but her. She was Washu, well known as the most brilliant mind in the entirety of the galaxy, and she had missed it. He wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. And they were still in there. She had no idea that Kenshi's passing between the borders of reality would cause such disruptions. Time was against not only her, but the entire universe, slowly ticking down to a conflict that would most assuredly destroy all that lived. She had to handle this on her own; she made a vow to her sisters that no matter what problem's arise those that live in the universe would solve it. If time was her enemy, time would be her ally.

"This is not good," the short red haired woman said as she stared at a monitor, "I didn't think this would happen from his passing through..." she shook her head in frustration as she worked on a computer furiously as if trying to prove her findings wrong. As she did she looked on horrified at her own conclusion, "That is a big problem..."

Quickly Washu rushed over to another computer, pressing several buttons, causing a large projection of a dark skinned blonde haired woman appeared on the screen. "Yes... oh... Miss Washu, what is it?" the woman asked worried as she looked at the red head.

"Mikami, I need you to have Seina retrieve the mecha and bring it to Earth as quickly as possible." Washu said as she looked at the older woman coldly, "It is a matter of grave importance, not only to earth but the entire universe."

"There might be some problems with that, the political red tape and all..." Mikami said with a nervous twinge in her face.

"Well then Mikami, have Seto help you with it," Washu said as a devilish grin covered her face. "In the meantime, I have things to set into motion on my end to bring resources together." She said as she ended the conversation with the now protesting Mikami. Immediately afterwards, Washu had vanished leaving behind only a computer showing the several groups of people, including the Senshi. Seconds later at the gates of time, the small-red haired scientist appeared before a bewildered Sailor Pluto.

As the diminutive scientist approached the long-haired Senshi, she could tell by the glare that was given to her, one that was certainly earned, that Sailor Pluto didn't want her being there. Disregarding small details like that as she always did, Washu approached the guardian as respectfully as she could.

"Hello Setsuna," Washu said with a smile as she walked over to the senshi.

"Washu..." Sailor Pluto said as she glared at the small woman, "What need do you have here?"

"Oh Setsuna..." she said with a grin as her appearance altered to that of a fully mature woman, "I am one of the goddesses, I believe I don't have to explain myself to you, but I think I'll need the assistance of you and the other Senshi..."

"What have you done now Washu?" Sailor Pluto asked pissed off at the goddess' attempt to pull rank over her.

"Kenshi..." Washu said with a sigh as she sat down in mid air, "He passed through the border of reality to another dimension... with consequences on our own." She said as she pulled what appeared to be a screen out of thin air and handed it to Pluto, "Something is coming, a force from between the worlds, more powerful than anything than any of us have faced. We'll need to work together, as well as awakening something better left dormant."

"Let me guess, you need me to direct the Senshi into meeting your precious Tenchi, while you go and awaken this something better left dormant?" Pluto asked as she gave an annoyed glare at Washu.

"Actually I have already set the meeting into motion, but you can help it along if you wish, and I have something else to handle for now, so you'll have to handle what was best left dormant." Washu said as she looked at Setsuna's annoyed face "Endymion should have a clue where to look."

"Why would he have a clue where to look?" Setsuna asked even more confused.

"Because, it's what was used to unite the Kingdoms in peace long ago, one was hidden on Earth, the other on Jurai," Washu said as she began walking away, "For one who enjoys keeping secrets herself, you aren't well trained enough at dealing with people who keep deeper secrets," Washu said with glee as she vanished into nothingness.

"Worse than a time lord could ever hope to be…" Setsuna said groaning, "She knows she is forbidden from looking into the future while in that form…"

* * *

"As of last night it has been twenty years since the first of the mysterious UFOs were seen over Okayama," a reporter on the television said at the ice cream parlor said, "Since then hundreds more sightings have been reported over Okayama. Most of these sightings come from near the legendary Masaki Shrine, where centuries ago a demon was supposedly sealed away in a nearby cave." As the report continued Rei, Usagi, Minako, and Ami continued to eat their ice cream.

"UFO's... yeah right," Rei said as she swallowed the ice cream that was in her mouth, "Everyone knows that those kinds of reports are hoaxes." She said as she took another spoonful.

"You've been to a space station orbiting the sun!" Usagi whispered excitedly, "and you don't believe in UFO's?" she said in disbelief as she finished her third sundae.

"If alien's from other worlds that could visit Earth on a daily basis existed, I'm pretty sure we'd know about it," Rei said pointing her spoon at Usagi.

"Rei, you've faced demons, giant lizards, lived through an alternate future, met people from Nerima, and met me," a voice said a familiar voice from behind them, "and you don't believe in aliens?"

"USA!" Ami yelled happily that she had interrupted Rei and Usagi's forming argument, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom sent me here, but I guess I'm early..." the sixteen year old girl from the future said looking around, "I thought Puu was going to be here as well?"

"Why would Setsuna be here?" Minako asked, all four girls there looking at Usa a bit confused.

"Because I have something to explain to all of you," Setsuna said as she entered the ice cream parlor, "Where are the others, and why is Usa here."

"Same reason you are," Usa said giving Setsuna a knowing grin.

"Again?" Setsuna said quizzically annoyed as she shook her head, "Why does she insist on meddling in everything?"

"It's what she does," Usa said with a giggle, "Think about Te- I mean her husband... he has to deal with it all the time." She said as she continued laughing.

"Who are you talking about?" the others asked a bit confused.

"A holy pain," Setsuna said which caused Usa to laugh even harder, "I have things to take care of... so I'll tell you, but I have something I must do, but I must ask where the others are."

"Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Konatsu, and Makoto went on a trip to Okayama to visit a friend of Ranma's," Ami said as she looked at the eldest of the Senshi, "As for the others, they are still on their vacation." She finished as she wondered what Setsuna had to say to them.

"Of course…" Setsuna said as she rubbed the area in between her eyes, "That's what she meant by set in motion…"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a man with a goatee wearing a black suit yelled in anger and surprise as the red haired woman appeared before him.

"Calm down Zed... Remember your blood pressure." Washu said as she grabbed a cup of coffee, "I'm just here to talk." She said as she handed him an envelope.

"This better not be another request from the Juraian Royal Family!" Zed said angrily as he snatched the large envelope.

"It's not... it is a request form, but not from Jurai." She said with a grin.

"Request for use of "Project: Hubble"," the man in black said as he read the paper, "What need does one of the Choshin have of the Hubble System?"

"So you've been studying Zed, However that is not important," Washu said as she set down her cup, "At the moment, the Earth needs to remain oblivious. It needs the MiB, Torchwood, UNIT, it needs every group and individual working to keep all those secrets that can be exposed. An event is coming, and it may reveal everything, without Hubble, your organization would be over afterwards. So you either give me access to Hubble when I contact you or, the entire world will change overnight."

"I know you keep secrets Washu, but... the way you're acting, it's too secretive, even for you," Zed said looking at the red-head worried for the sake of the planet, "What is going on?"

"Ask me when it's over," Washu said as she stood up, "Believe it or not Zed, at the moment, even I don't know everything. Everything will be lying in the hands of a few."

"Does this have anything to do with the Senshi?" Zed asked as he glared at the scientist.

"What do you know of Senshi, Zed?" Washu asked as she grabbed his collar and gave him an angry look.

"Come on Washu, did you think the MiB wouldn't do any reconnaissance in Japan? We may have agreed that we wouldn't enforce anything in Japan but…" Zed said as he lit a cigar after Washu released him from her grasp, "Aliens, Magical Girls, Time Travelers, Dimensional Portals, etc... After that incident not to long ago when Sailor Sun first appeared, we began wondering why you weren't covering up the Senshi's activities... you're using those girls as a decoy!"

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes can I?" Washu said with a chuckle, "But, I've made sure to never interact with them directly. I figured using a publicly known decoy would allow me to cover up the more serious threats. I failed once... fortunately the Senshi picked up the slack."

"When did that happen?" Zed asked confused at Washu's claim, having no record of said incident in his files.

"Earlier this year, the world ended... fortunately the Senshi saved the day and rewrote history." Washu said as she sat back down, "We all failed, every single one of the groups dedicated to protecting this planet failed. New York City, Masaki Shrine, Geneva, London, The Valiant, Cardiff, Rome, Moscow, Tel Aviv, all of them were hit at the early stages. The enemy took us out quickly and without warning. Other than me and Yosho, due to being in subspace at the time, only the Senshi seem to remember anything... this event... if we don't stop it before it starts, we can't rewind time to fix it."

* * *

"Aliens are on Earth?" Ami, the first of them to speak after Setsuna had finished, said quietly a bit surprised at what the eldest of them had just informed them of.

"And they live in Okayama?" Rei said still in disbelief.

"No, they live all over the world," Setsuna said as she stood up, "Just a small portion of the Juraian royal family lives in Okayama. The Juraian royal family was once allied with your mother's kingdom, princess, one of the Choshin, held the ceremony, crafting two items, one was taken to Jurai, the other was left with the Moon Kingdom." Setsuna continued, "However when Endymion and Serenity were to be married, the one left with the Moon Kingdom was taken to Earth, and subsequently hidden when the Dark Kingdom rose for the first time."

"So what is this item?" Usagi asked as she swallowed a mouthful of ice cream.

"The symbol of the alliance between the Moon and Jurai, I've been asked to retrieve it," Setsuna said with a sigh, "While I go look for it, you need to make contact with the Juraian prince here on earth… and his wives…" Setsuna said causing Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Minako to choke on their ice cream as Usa laughed.

* * *

"Well, this is a surprise," a man with wavy brown hair in a suit said as he saw the red haired woman step out of nothingness into a large room with high tech machinery.

"Doctor who is that?" a girl with blonde hair said as she saw the girl step out of nothingness.

"That, Rose, that is what calls herself a goddess, one of the Choshin to be exact," the Doctor said as he walked towards her, "It's been a while Washu."

"Indeed it has, I see you've changed the desktop theme of your Tardis from the last time I saw it," She said as she shook his hand, "You've also gone through a number of reincarnations since then as well… I believe the last time I saw you, you had a sprig of celery on your coat collar, so what number are you at now"

"Ninth reincarnation, tenth form," the Doctor said with a smile as he looked at her hand, "I see that you've gotten married again as well," He said as he motioned for Rose to come over, "So what brings one of the Choshin to my Tardis?"

"My brother in-law, Kenshi, fell through into an alternate universe. Unfortunately there was a snag." Washu said as she sat down on some stairs, "For the moment, I need you to stay out of what's going to happen." Washu said as she glared at the Doctor.

"How will you stop me from interfering?" The Doctor asked glaring back at Washu.

"I will time-lock the event if needed, but I don't want to," Washu said unblinking, "This event, if my plan isn't executed correctly, it may only worsen if a Time Lord is involved. I've already begun working on a plan, I've recruited the Senshi, the MiB, and will be recruiting Torchwood as well."

"So why are you here?" Rose asked speaking up for the first time since the Doctor and Washu began talking.

"Curious girl…" Washu said looking at Rose astonished.

"Yes she is, very curious." The Doctor said looking at Washu's face, quickly realizing that that wasn't what she meant, "But you're not referring to her mind, are you."

"No… Doctor, tell me, has anything strange happened to this girl?" Washu said as she walked over to Rose.

"I looked into the heart of the Tardis?" Rose said quizzically as if trying to answer the questions.

"That's not it, something has, or will be happening to you, your life is intertwined with something…" she said confusing herself, "But that is of no matter to me, my problem is that I need the Doctor's help with gaining the current head of Torchwood's trust. He doesn't like me much."

"I wonder why," Rose said softly under her breath.

"I'm a goddess, child, speaking under your breath won't stop me from hearing you," Washu said loudly causing Rose to step back, "So, doctor, do you have anything I can use to get his trust…"

"This," the Doctor said as he handed Washu a piece of paper, "A piece of psychic paper, with a note… from me."

"Thanks… oh and Doctor," Washu said as a hole in nothing appeared, "Stay off Earth for a while."

"Oh, don't worry," The Doctor said, "I was already headed elsewhere." He said as Washu vanished through the hole.

* * *

"Why did you drag us out here to Okayama?" Akane asked as she Ukyo, Konatsu, and Makoto followed him up a long set of stairs.

"Remember when the school decided for us to write to people at other schools. Well I began exchanging letters with a boy that lived here in Okayama named Kenshi," Ranma said as he stopped for a second, "Kenshi told me about his brother, Tenchi, who is master swordsman and martial artist. When I mentioned I was a martial artist he invited me to come train with his grandfather alongside him and his brother over the vacation." Ranma said as he began moving again.

"A TRAINING JOURNEY!" Akane yelled as a hammer seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "We get a vacation and you drag us off on a training journey!" she swung the hammer down at Ranma only for it to stop before it connected. Looking back she saw a kindly old man holding onto the hammers end, causing all there to look at him with surprise.

"Your friend is wise to bring you all on a training journey... for in the end, is that not what all journey's are?" the old man said with a smile. Turning to Ranma he smiled, "You must be Kenshi's friend... I see you failed to inform him of certain things..." he said as he stared at the black haired boy, "Kenshi isn't here at the moment, but he did tell me to expect you... so please come up to the shrine... nobody is at the house for now and we can have tea while you wait for Tenchi to return from the fields."

"Okay..." they all said in unison, trying to grasp what the old man had just done.

* * *

Alarms began blaring as Washu appeared inside of the Torchwood Hub in Cardiff. Within seconds she was surrounded by four members of Torchwood as Jack Harkness began walking towards her. "Well, if it isn't Washu. The last time I saw you, you were running experiments on me." He said with a smile on his face.

"Cut the alarm Jack," Washu said as she held out the piece of paper, "I'm here on a mission, one that requires your little groups help."

"Psychic paper… so the Doctor is working with you as well," Jack said as he looked at the paper, "So what did you do?"

"And why do you assume it is my fault?" Washu asked as she pocketed the piece of paper after retrieving it from Jack.

"Whenever you get involved it is either because you or that idiot living with you is at fault," Jack said as he cut off the alarm and motioned for the others to stand down, "By the way, how is Mihoshi?"

"Mihoshi is the same as ever, but what is happening isn't her fault. Something happened that I had a small part in, oh, and by the way, I'm married now…" Washu said as she looked around at the members of Torchwood as she held her hand up showing Jack the ring.

"Congratulations," Jack said with a smile as he looked at the ring, his smile the only thing hiding his worries, "I do hope you'll forgive me for not showing up at your wedding." He said as he motioned for the others to walk away.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked Ianto as they walked away.

"No idea, most likely one of Jack's old friends," Ianto said as they left the two of them alone.

"Neat trick," Jack said as Washu lowered her hand, "A ring that has a message only certain people can see." He said as he sat down, "So what happened."

"Long story short, I miscalculated, now something's coming. I need Torchwood on standby; can you do this for me?" Washu asked as she glared at Captain Harkness.

"Sure, just tell me everything that's going on and I'll have Torchwood not only on standby, but I'll keep everything I know about your little group in Japan a secret." Jack said with a laugh.

"How about I tell you after we save the universe?" Washu asked her eyes appearing even harsher than before.

"That serious…" Jack said as he looked at Washu, "Afterwards will be fine, and I expect something for this afterwards!" He yelled as Washu vanished.

* * *

On their way to the Masaki shrine, the old man had asked Ranma to have tea with him so he could ask a few questions. As they arrived the four girls agreed to wait outside as the old man spoke to Ranma for a minute. Taking a seat inside the shrine the old man poured a cup of tea for Ranma who began drinking. "So, when did you visit Jusenkyo?" the old man asked causing Ranma to choke on his tea.

"Ho..ho...how..." Ranma said loudly as he stared at the old man.

"How did I know? There are things you cannot hide from one as old as me," the old man said as he looked not only at but through Ranma with a grin "Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me..." he said as he heard the sound of a truck horn, "Oh... that would be Tenchi and Noike."

"Oh, hello," a voice said from outside, "Which one of you is Kenshi's friend?"

"He's inside speaking with the old man," Akane's voice said.

"Oh, what is grandpa talking to him about?" the voice mused to himself as he opened the door, "I got your message Grandpa," a young man said as he walked through the door, "You must be Kenshi's friend Ranma." He said with a smile, "Grab your things and I'll give you a lift to the house." As the small group left, Yosho began drinking some more of his tea.

"I wonder what the future will bring for them..." the old man said drinking some more, "Eh.. Washu?" he asked with a smile as the red haired woman walked out of the shadows.

"Yosho," Washu said as she walked forward and sat down.

"It's not like you to be this secretive," the old man said as his appearance shifted to that of a young man, "What's going on and why are Senshi here at my house?"

"Something big is coming, I'm just taking precautions to protect my family." She said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"So those precautions include you having Kenshi become pen pals with a boy from Tokyo, and then sending Kenshi away to another dimension?" Yosho asked as he set his cup down and looked at Washu harshly.

"You know I wasn't directly responsible for what happened to Kenshi, but there was a slight possibility that an event would occur from what occurred, so I had him make contact with Ranma as a last resort." Washu said as she finished her tea.

"Are you planning on reforming an ancient alliance, one that only exists in myth and legends?" Yosho asked as he finished his tea.

"No... I'd rather not reform the old alliance," Washu said as she closed her eyes and sighed, "But a new one, similar to the old one, may be our only way to survive what is coming."

"So what is this new alliance?" Yosho asked with a inquisitive look on his face.

"Only time will tell what this alliance will be," Washu said as she stood up to leave, "I hope I don't have to tell you…"

"Don't worry, I won't get involved," Yosho said as he poured another cup of tea.

"Thank you," Washu said as she exited the shrine, "And thanks for not telling them that you know about what happened earlier."

"Despite knowing, that wasn't mine to tell," Yosho said as Washu vanished, "It is theirs…" Tenchi's grandfather stopped knowing Washu was gone. He knew that the Senshi were to be trusted, but Sailor Sun was another matter entirely. He had heard the rumors from Washu, the Sun was Metaria's domain, and he wasn't sure if the one called Ranma could be trusted. He guessed that Washu most likely had similar concerns and wondered how she would act on them with the knowledge of what was coming.

* * *

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one to call Ranma?" Usa said as she, Ami, Minako, Rei, and her 16 year old mother Usagi walked down the street.

"Why not?" Usagi asked as she turned around quickly.

"Because, I think Ami should do it!" Usa said as she stuck her tongue out at her mother, "When it comes down to it isn't Ami the best choice?"

"I think she's right," Rei said as they all stopped, "I mean, I barely believed Setsuna when she told us... and you aren't the most believable person… I think its best we leave this to Ami."

"Fine," Usagi said as she saw the looks everyone was giving her, "But why did we have to leave the ice cream store?"

* * *

"Who are all the people in this picture?" Akane asked as she looked at a picture of Tenchi surrounded by girls.

"My family," Tenchi said with a smile, "Some of them should be returning shortly..."

"Returning?" Akane asked as she looked over at Tenchi, "From where?"

"Well, Sasami went shopping earlier today so she should be back soon, Mihoshi should be back from patrol by supper, and Washu, well she does what she wants..." Tenchi said with a soft laugh, "Aeka had Ryoko & Ryo-Ohki take her to her mothers for a while... so they probably won't be back until later this week."

"Patrol?" Konatsu asked looking at the picture, "Is this Mihoshi a cop?"

"Of some sort… yes," Tenchi said with a smile as he welcomed them into his home.

"Tenchi! Noike!" a voice came from the front door, "I'm home, can one of you come help me with the groceries?"

"Sure! Do you mind if our guests help as well?" Tenchi yelled out as he motioned for Ranma and the others to come and help.

"We have guests?" the voice said a bit confused as Tenchi and the others rounded the corner to see a girl that looked about sixteen with blue hair surrounded by many grocery bags.

"You carried all those up here by yourself?" Ukyo said surprised at the amount the girl had carried.

"I had Seina's father give me a lift up the mountain," Sasami said with a smile as she handed the bags off to everyone, "Although, I probably should have bought more since we have so many guests..." she said as she handed off the last of the bags.

"I brought some food with me, so I'm sure you have enough," Ukyo said as the group entered the kitchen and Ukyo pointed to her pack that was sitting on the ground.

"Oh," Sasami said as she saw the cook wear that Ukyo had brought as well, "Are you a travelling chef?" Sasami asked as she set her bags down.

"You could say that," Ukyo said with a small laugh, "I own an okonomiyaki restaurant called Ucchans, although I usually end up opening a stall while travelling."

"I heard about Ucchan's, it's one of the highest rated okonomiyaki restaurants," Sasami said as she began to put the groceries away, "I'd be honored if you helped me cook supper tonight…"

* * *

"Wait a minute," Ami said as she stopped walking causing the other four girls to turn around and look at her.

"What is it?" Rei asked as she walked back towards where Ami had stopped.

"Masaki… Tenchi Masaki," Ami said as she looked at the others quizzically, "Since Setsuna mentioned that name; I've been wondering where I heard it before."

"Yeah… I think I've heard it before too…" Rei said looking at Ami.

"As have I," Minako said looking back and forth between Rei and Ami, only Usagi not understanding what was going on.

"Remember that Pen Pal that Ranma started writing to a few months ago," Ami said as she raised her hand as if to make a point, "His name was Kenshi Masaki, and Ranma mentioned he had a brother named Tenchi!"

"And Ranma said he was going to visit Kenshi over vacation!" Rei said coming to the same realization.

"So Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, Konatsu, and Makoto are right now…" Minako said as she began to follow their thought process. Reaching the same conclusion the gathered Senshi with the exception of Usagi, stared at each other worried about what would happened.

"Umm… I don't understand what you're talking about," Usagi said looking dumbfounded as her eyes quickly darted between Rei, Ami, Minako and her daughter.

"Right now, Ranma and the others are with the same people Setsuna wanted us to make contact with!" Ami said as she pulled out her communicator, "We need to call Ranma now!"

* * *

"So Tenchi, Kenshi told me you practice a form of martial arts alongside swordsmanship…" Ranma said as he looked around the living room of the house.

"I guess you could say that, I've been training for almost my entire life," Tenchi said as he handed Ranma a drink, "He told me that you've been training your entire life as well."

"Yeah…" Ranma said as he gulped down the drink, "I'm going to take over my father's school of martial arts, how about you?" He asked as he looked over at Akane and Noike who seemed to be discussing something.

"I don't know yet… I think I'd be content to take over the shrine." Tenchi said as a beep came from Ranma's pocket.

"Oh… I seem to have a call," he said nervously as he headed towards the door, "I'll be right back…" he said as he quickly headed out the door. Opening the communicator he saw Ami's face, "Ami, what is it? Another demon?"

"Nothing like that… Ranma are you at the Masaki Shrine right now?" Ami asked hurriedly.

"Yeah… Why?" Ranma asked a bit confused.

"Okay, what I'm about to say may seem improbably, maybe even impossible, but it's true and you must promise to believe me no matter what your eyes tell you." Ami said as she took a deep breath.

"Okay…" Ranma said getting even more confused each second.

"Tenchi Masaki, and his entire family, they are aliens. Tenchi himself is an alien prince and one of the top contenders for the throne of the kingdom of Jurai." Ami said with as much conviction as she could muster.

"Ami, there is n…o… w…a…y…" Ranma's voiced trailed off as he saw a large spacecraft descend from the sky, only for seconds later to crash into the nearby lake, soaking Ranma to the bone with water and transforming him into Ranko just as Tenchi ran outside.


	4. Chapter 2: Revelation of Secrets

Chapter 2: Revelation of Secrets

Seconds ago, the secret of Ranma's curse had been revealed to Tenchi Masaki quite unexpectedly. That however was the furthest thing from "her" mind at the moment. The reason why was just a few seconds before that, an alien spacecraft had crashed into the lake outside Tenchi's house while Ami was telling "her" that Tenchi and his family were aliens. As "she" stood there, mouth hanging open "she" could faintly make out Ami's voice over the communicator.

"Ranma, whatever you do, remain calm," Ami's voice said barely reaching the stunned Ranma, "Setsuna told us that the Juraian's are peaceful."

Seconds passed, followed by minutes, it seemed like an eternity as the two stared at each other, both slowly realizing the other had learned their secret. Neither of them noticed Mihoshi as she climbed out of the lake only to get scolded by Washu, who had shown up just as she was crashing and had gotten soaked as well. As the two "men" tried to determine what to say, Washu walked over and pulled a hair out of Ranma's/Ranko's head.

"Thanks," Washu said as she placed the hair in a test tube, "I've been meaning to collect more information on Jusenkyo for a while."

That event, not the voice of Ami, or Mihoshi and Washu's argument snapped the two back to reality.

"Did you just turn into a girl?" Tenchi asked trying his best not to sound like an idiot as he stared at the martial artist who had seconds ago, transformed into a girl before his eyes.

"Y-yeah… are you an Alien," Ranko asked as she tried to do the same, the knowledge about Tenchi's true identity still seeming unreal as she stared unblinking.

"Partia… mos… kinda," Tenchi said after failing twice to find the right words.

"Well now that that's cleared up, lets go get some chow," Washu said as she pushed the two of them inside, followed closely behind by Mihoshi.

"Wait," Ranko said remembering Ami on the communicator as she moved away from them, "I was in the middle of an important call… do you mind if I finish up first. Oh and can you bring me some hot water?" Ranko said as she ran around to the side of the house, "Sorry about that Ami," Ranko said as she held the device back up, "And you were right… they are aliens."

"Told you… Now Setsuna told us that back in the day the Juraian kingdom, that is the one that Tenchi is a not only a part of, but also the crown prince of, was once allied with the Moon Kingdom." Ami said as Ranko nodded at every word, "The four of us will be headed there as soon as we can. Oh, and Ranma, Setsuna said it's best you don't use any Senshi powers while there."

"Okay, I'll remember than…" Ranko said as she closed the communicator.

"Interesting phone you have there," the old man said as he walked towards Ranko, startling her as she didn't sense his presence as he approached "Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl, am I right?" he said as he smiled at her, "What did your friend mean by no Senshi powers… never mind it's not my business anyways, I'm just here for a bit of food." He said as he walked towards the house leaving a frightened Ranko behind.

'He snuck up on me twice,' she thought as she slumped to the ground, 'what kind of martial arts master is he?'

"Hello grandpa," Tenchi said as he walked past Yosho towards Ranko, "Here you go… now, why did you want…" Tenchi began to ask as Ranko tipped the glass over her head, turning her back into Ranma, "Never mind…" Tenchi said, having been surprised for the second time in the past few minutes.

Returning back to the house Ranma, Akane saw his wet clothes and figured that his curse secret was out, meanwhile Tenchi told Noike and Sasami that their secret was out. At dinner a mixture of Sasami's cooking and Ukyo's Okonomiyaki was served to the gathered group of eleven people. It was at this time Ranma decided to bring up the topic from earlier.

"So what did you mean when you said you were 'kinda' an alien?" Ranma asked causing the four he had brought with him to look at him shocked.

"My parents are both of Juraian decent but they were both born here on Earth, as was I," Tenchi said as he set his glass down, "I didn't even know I was an alien until just after I quit school."

"Why did you quit school?" Akane asked, the only thing she could ask without sounding psychotic to her own mind.

"Because one of my daughters blew it up," The short red-haired girl said as she calmly ate the food in front of her, "Kids these days…" she said with a smirk.

"Daughter…" Ukyo said unable to think.

"How old are you!" Makoto asked surprised.

"I lost count millennia ago," Washu said as she looked over at the others, "We're all older than we look," she said causing the five senshi gathered at Tenchi's house to look amongst themselves dumbfounded, "Although, I'm interested in learning how one manages to be dumb enough to fall into one of the cursed Jusenkyo springs…"

"I wasn't dumb… my father took me there for training, and knocked me into one of them." Ranma said as he looked at the ceiling, "For the longest time, I viewed this as a curse, but, I eventually came to learn of the blessings I received." He said as he looked over at Makoto, Ukyo, and Konatsu, "I gained friends that are as close as family," stopping he wrapped his arm around Akane, "and married the love of my life." He ended as he smiled for the first time since coming to Okayama.

"I know what that is like," Tenchi said as he looked at Noike, Washu, Mihoshi, and Sasami, "Marriage is a wonderful thing."

"Oh, you're married?" Konatsu asked looking at the young Juraian prince.

"Yeah, it's a long story, but for me it all began just before I quit high school," Tenchi said as he closed his eyes to remember the past, "I had disobeyed my grandfather and accidentally released Ryoko from a 700 year sleep."

"That would be my daughter… the lazy bum…" Washu said with a grin.

"Shortly afterwards she blew up my school while trying to take jewels that were imbedded in a sword that had been the seal, and caused two Juraian princesses to abduct my house," Tenchi continued telling his tale.

"Ayeka can be a bit of a hothead at times…" Sasami said, sighing as she thought about what her older sister did.

"Next thing I know, my house is near my grandfather's shrine, Ryoko's spaceship has an egg which hatches into Ryo-Ohki, and after summoning a demon, Ryoko strands Mihoshi here on earth." Tenchi said with a bit of a laugh.

"Oh right, you saved me from a black hole." Mihoshi said as she slammed her fist into her palm as she recalled the event.

"I'm sorry I ever made fun of Nerima," Makoto whispered over to Ranma who gave a half hearted laugh.

"Needless to say, things only got weirder from there," Tenchi said with a sigh, "Although it was through those weirder events I learned what I would do to protect my family." Tenchi said as he remembered his battles with Kagato and Clay, "And then Noike came, and once again I had someone new that would grow close to my heart."

"So which one of those girls you mentioned are you married to?" Akane asked as she thought 'So there is someone other than Ranma who has fiancés coming out of the woodwork…'

"All of us," Noike responded to Akane's question causing the four of the five Senshi's gathered to either do a spit-take or choke on what they had in their mouth, with the exception of Ranma, who passed out after thinking what his life would have been like if he had married all his fiancés.

* * *

"So do you have an idea of where it might be?" Setsuna asked Mamoru as the two of the got on a train headed for Kyoto.

"Possibly, my memories of the past aren't very clear," Mamoru said as he sat down, "But everything in me tells me, Kyoto would be a good starting point… I still think that the person who asked you to look for this is trying to keep you out of the way. I mean sending you to look for an item from the Moon Kingdom is one thing… but that other request seems rather impossible…"

"No… I think she has faith that we can complete this request… she's the type that would make it known that she wants you to stay out of something." Setsuna said as she sat down across from Mamoru and looked out the window.

"You trust her that much?" Mamoru asked as he looked at the distant senshi.

"Almost as much as I trust the princess," Setsuna said as she looked over at Mamoru, "Do you mind if I tell you why I trust her?"

* * *

In New York City two men, dressed completely in black, one white, one black, were called into a room by Zed. Slamming his cigar into his ashtray he stared directly at the two of them.

"J, K," Zed said in a voice that sounded half like a growl, "Pack your bags."

"What for?" the black man asked as he took his sunglasses off.

"The two of you are going to Japan Agent J," Zed replied as he lit up another cigar.

"That's against the rules chief, a rule nobody here is willing to break," the white man, K, said as he looked at the head of MiB worried.

"Your going there as observers, not as enforcers," Zed said as he breathed in, "No weapons, no neuralizers, and you have to blend in."

"Blend in?" J asked half joking, "A skinny white guy like him ain't going to fit in, especially not in Japan, and neither am I in case you haven't noticed." He said as he motioned between them.

"I know, fortunately we have a contingency for that," he said as his eyes seemed to grin at the two of them despite his face still holding the same stern demeanor.

* * *

Waking up from the self-induced coma at the thought of marrying all his "fiancés" Ranma discovered himself strapped down to a table, in female form, in what could only be called the lair of a mad scientist. Hearing her waking groans ashu walked over to where she had Ranko strapped down and looked her in the face.

"Are we awake?" Washu asked with a stern look on her face.

"I don't know, are we a mad scientist," Ranko said trying to make some light of the situation.

"Yes we are," Washu said with a smile having gotten the reference.

"Then we are awake, but very confused," Ranko finished having realized some of what was going on, "You don't think you can trust me directly do you."

"When I visited the Moon Kingdom long ago, there were only nine people who drew power from the planets, ten if you count Endymion," Washu said as she looked at Ranko with a knowing glance, "It was Metaria harnessed the power of the sun, not someone of the Moon Kingdom." Washu continued as she held up a small cube, "So tell me about you. Just so you know if you lie, this little cube in my hand will trap you forever inside of it."

Realizing she had to tell her everything Ranko took a deep breath before asking a question, "Anything I tell you, anything and everything, it stays between us… right?"

"Yes," Washu said as she set the cube down.

And so Ranma told Washu everything, what she knew of her previous life in the moon kingdom, her life with her father, about her life in Furinkan and her life in Juuban before meeting the Senshi. Of how she became a Senshi and helped defeat Jadeite, spending time in his other dimension to rescue not only his love, but all who were trapped. She told her of the war against the machines, and how she remembered the deaths of her friends and family that never happened. She spoke of the battles against Happosai and the demon, the battle against Godzilla, and the battle against Saffron. She tells of how Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu became senshi, and of how they are all her family. Having been told everything Washu looks at the ground and sighs.

"You knew the cube wasn't going to hurt you, didn't you?" Washu asked as she stood up, "You told me because you wanted me to trust you."

"Yeah…" Ranko said nodding her head, "Just like you knew these straps wouldn't be able to hold me," she continued as she broke through the straps, "I meant what I asked though, do you plan to keep your promise?" She asked as she got off the table.

"Yes," Washu said as she held her hand out for Ranko, "It looks like we both knew the other could be trusted before we began." Washu said as she walked over to the computer, "Setsuna was right about you."

'Setsuna!' Ranko thought as he walked over to Washu and grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around, "How do you know Setsuna?" Ranko asked a bit angry and surprised, "Was all that just for your amusement?"

"Setsuna is an old friend of mine, and no, it wasn't for my amusement." Washu said as she stared at the cursed girl, "I've been tricked before; some of my most trusted friends have betrayed me in the past. So now I like to make sure I can trust people before I ask for their help." She said as she removed Ranko's hand from her shoulder, "Which leads me to my next point, I need your help… but not yet… for now I need you to trust me. Can you do that for me?" Washu asked as she handed Ranko a small folded note, "Read that after you speak to Tenchi's grandfather, it may explain some things." Washu said as Ranko tucked it into her pants pocket.

"Okay… but I want a better explanation later," Ranko said as she turned and walked away from Washu before stopping, "By the way… how do I get out of here?" Ranko asked as she turned back around and scratched her head.

* * *

Inside the Tardis, the man known only as the Doctor sat all alone inside his blue box contemplating recent events. In the past few weeks he had lost his latest companions, them having been lost in an alternate universe, ha had saved a woman from her husband, and was now completely alone. He thought back to just before he went to the planet on the edge of a black hole, when Washu had visited him on the Tardis. As he sat alone in his empty blue box the instruments in the Tardis pick something up on the moon.

"Judoon… now what are they doing on the moon…" he said as he looked at the information readouts, "Well it's not in the time period she asked me to stay out of, so… Allonsy!" he yelled as he pulled a lever causing the Tardis to shake as it headed towards Earth.

* * *

As the train stopped at the station in Kyoto the two of them that had left from Tokyo, on a mission from someone who lived in Okayama, took their first steps onto the platform in the ancient capital of Japan. The two of them were as different as they were similar, while the mission was the only thing on Setsuna's mind at the moment, for Mamoru, the thing closest in his mind and heart was his princess, his fiancée, his love. However they both knew was what at stake if they failed, Setsuna more so than Mamoru. They didn't know what they were looking for, or where it was, but they had taken their first steps towards finding it, neither knowing where those steps would take them next, or how long the journey would be.

* * *

In a small lab near the bay in Cardiff a man who never revealed his true name, having long since discarded it for another, stared at what could only be called a wand made of wood and crystal intertwined. As he looked at it, for the first time in the 100 or so years since he first laid eyes on it, the wand began to glow. However as quickly as the glow started it faded away, but he had noticed it. At first he thought he imagined it, but the cameras revealed that it had indeed glowed. What it was he noticed he had no idea, but in the parts of his mind that had been molded since joining Torchwood, he knew it had something to do with what Washu was planning… he had his ace.

Unnoticed to everyone at Torchwood 3, and possibly not even worth mentioning, was that at the same minute the wand glowed, a Japanese girl, on vacation visiting a member of her family living in Cardiff, had stepped on a piece of ground directly above where the wand was housed.

* * *

Exiting the lab, Ranko and Washu saw a young man playing shogi with Tenchi. "I see you've finished with him," the young man said as he looked up at the two of them, "Did you get what you wanted from her Washu?" he asked as he moved a piece on the board.

"Yes, where did the girls go?" Washu said as she looked around the room, "Have they gone to sleep already?"

"Yes," Tenchi said as he moved a piece, "The two of us need to speak to Ranma as well so we stayed up. So what was your discussion about?" Tenchi said as he looked at the oldest of his wives.

"Oh you know, mystical curses, increased ki," Washu said as she headed back into the lab, "He's almost as interesting as you Tenchi." She said as she glanced over at her husband.

"Well," the young man said as he looked at the board, "It looks like I've won." He said as he moved on last piece, winning the game.

"Tenchi, who is that," Ranko asked as he looked at the young man.

"Oh, I thought the two of you met earlier… this is my grandfather," Tenchi said as he handed Ranko a glass of hot water.

Holding the water in hand Ranko stood there for a few minutes. Coming to terms that there was a place weirder than Nerima, Ranko poured the water over her head, unfortunately too much time had passed and the water was not hot enough to turn her into Ranma, leaving a wet Ranko standing where Ranma should have been.

"Let me get you some more hot water," Tenchi said as he headed into the kitchen leaving Yosho to speak to Ranko alone.

"A Jusenkyo curse can be a dangerous thing, monsters have been created from them," Yosho said as he briefly changed into an old man as he walked towards Ranko, only to turn back into a young man again as he stood before the red haired girl, "You were just thinking that I had one when you saw me in my young form… I don't." he said as he stared down at the senshi, "And I don't like people coming to where my family is with too many secrets. They can't be hidden from me, I can abide a few secrets, but there are more to you than there are women in this house." He said as his eyes pierced through the girl who was not a girl, "How many curses, how many secrets, how many hidden truths flow within you?" he asked as he began to walk away, "How many… are you even aware of?" He finished as he walked out of the house leaving Ranko standing there unable to move, his piercing eyes still in her memory.

As Tenchi re-entered the room his grandfather had already left, the only thing in the room, was Ranko, seemingly frozen from the words spoken by Yosho.


	5. Chapter 3: A Day in the Fields

Chapter 3: A Day in the Fields

Two days had passed since Ranko, her wife, and her friends had arrived at the Masaki house in Okayama. After that first night Ranko became very aware of her surroundings, like a rabbit waiting for a predator, especially whenever she was near Yosho's shrine. Yosho's words had startled Ranko so much that she had found herself completely unwilling to turn back into Ranma since the conversation, if one could call it that ended. She had also forgot about Washu's note, which now sat unread in the room she and Akane were using while at the Masaki house, having been fished from her pocket by Akane before Sasami collected clothing for washing. Inside her mind Ranko was trying to figure out what Yosho had meant by secrets about herself that even she didn't know, secrets she thought she could only discover in her girl form.

As they headed out to the fields on that third day in Okayama, Akane pulled a thermos and poured it over Ranko's head changing her back for the first time in days, "What did you do that for?" Ranma yelled having changed back into a guy.

"Out with it, why have you been sulking, and what's up with this note?" Akane yelled holding Washu's note in her hand, the other three standing behind her. Ranma quickly grabbed the note from Akane and quickly read it.

Reading the note Ranma closed his eyes and sighed having realized that he had been acting stupid for the past two days. Looking up at the other Senshi he smiled, "Don't worry, we can trust her… she knew who we were before we arrived."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto asked confused, "we wanted to know why the message changed when each of us read it." She said as she raised her finger, "Here's what it said when I read it, 'don't think that about my husband, he does not, in any way, look like or resemble your old boyfriend,'"

"The message changes from person to person?" Ranma said startled as he slumped against the wall. He didn't expect a message that would change if other people read it, 'No wonder the last line said to burn after reading,' he thought as he gripped the note tightly, "Washu… you expected this, didn't you?" he said in a low voice trying his best so the others wouldn't hear.

"Out with it Ranma," Akane said as she gave her husband a stern look, "What did the note say to you?" she said looking as if she was prepared t pummel Ranma.

"Washu knows about us," Ranma said as he looked amongst them, "I didn't tell her, but I think… Setsuna did." Ranma said as he stood up straight, "The note… the note was an apology… Washu made me relive certain events in my head, she wanted me to prove I was trustworthy… she thought I might be working for someone named Metaria…"

Hearing the name caused Makoto to fall to her knees, "Metaria…" she said, half afraid of the name itself as she remembered back towards the end of the Dark Kingdom, "It was all her fault…" she said as she thought about the end of the Silver Millennium and the first Youma attacks that led to them becoming Senshi.

"Don't worry sug," Ukyo said as she placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder, "We know you and the other Senshi went through a lot before we came along," she said as she helped her friend up.

"Thanks," Makoto said as she stood up, "When we have time, I'll try to tell you, all of you, with the help of the others everything that happened before you joined…" She said with a smile.

* * *

In Cardiff a young Japanese girl walked alone through the streets, she had free time before she had to meet with her cousin. As she walked past a small café, she saw another young Japanese girl with what she assumed were her mother and father. Glad to see another Japanese girl in England she smiled and waved before deciding to approach them.

"Good morning," she said, breaking her normally shy approach to life to try and make a friend, "My name is Misao. What's yours?"

"Hotaru," the youngest of the Senshi said as she smiled in return to Misao, the girl that had approached her reminding her a bit of both herself and her friend Usa.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hotaru," Misao said as she held out her hand to shake Hotaru's.

"Same to you," Hotaru said glad to have made a new friend.

* * *

At the Tokyo International Airport, Agents J and K, dressed in their normal MiB gear, with the addition of extremely conspicuous hats to their already conspicuous black suits. "Okay, that's it…" J said as he stopped in the middle of the airport, "I can see how they would pass off the suits thinking that we're businessmen, but the hats… there is no way that we are "Inconspicuous" with these weird ass looking fedoras on our heads."

"The hats contain a perception filter," K said as he looked at J, "The technology was based on readings we got at Cardiff, those at Torchwood weren't able to replicate it… we were," K said as he walked towards the exit, "Come on slick, we've got to find our contact and get to Okayama."

"Oh, perception filters," J loudly exclaimed, agitated as he ran to catch up,"Ok, K, pretend for a second I was a person that didn't know what a perception filter is…"

"You know that feeling when you think you see something in the corner of your eye, but when you turn nothing is there…" K said as he continued walking, "That is the effect of a perception filter… or a ghost." He said as J stopped again, stunned by K's suggestion that ghosts exist.

"K… k… there are no such things as ghost!" J yelled as he chased after the older agent, "Quit playin me man, we both know ghosts don't exist… right?"

"And several years ago you didn't think aliens existed either," he said leaving J standing there yelling.

* * *

It had been an hour since they had arrived at the fields. Tenchi and Ranma were busy harvesting the carrots that grew in one half of the Masaki fields, the other half having the traditional Japanese crop of rice. Tenchi's reason for needing Ranma's help was that later that day two of his wives would be returning early and they needed to get enough food for all of them to eat. So Ranma and Tenchi had gone to the fields to collect some carrots and rice while Akane, Makoto, and Noike had gone to the store. The harvest was slow going at first, as Ranma didn't have much experience at the kind of work that goes with harvesting vegetables, but after a bit of trial and error, which resulted in a few dozen smashed carrots, he seemed to be getting the hang of it.

As they each set down another container filled with carrots, Tenchi smiled as he looked over at Ranma's haul, "You catch on pretty quick," he said as he saw that Ranma had collected about half of what he had.

"I'm going to be the sensei of a dojo one day," Ranma said as he grabbed another container to get back to work, "How about we have a race to see who can pick the most before Sasami arrives with lunch?" he asked as he shot a competitive look at Tenchi.

"Think you can keep up with me?" Tenchi asked giving Ranma a rarely seen competitive look of his own.

"Try and stop me old man!" Ranma yelled as he quickly got to work harvesting the carrots, and right behind him was the owner of the fields, Tenchi.

"Who do you think you're calling old," Tenchi yelled back at the younger martial artist.

Half an hour later when Sasami arrived with lunch she looked around and saw enough carrots had been harvested to not only fill the truck, but to make it have to have a second trip as well. Somehow, Ranma had gotten turned back into his female self during the carrot harvest, and both she and Tenchi were laughing as they sat near the harvested carrots resting. Sasami looked down at her hands and seemed glad that she had remembered to bring a hot water thermos with her.

"I think that's enough carrots for today," Sasami said as she handed Tenchi a box, "I had Akane help me with yours before she went to the store with Noike and Makoto," Sasami continued as she handed Ranko a box as well, who seemed hesitant to take it from her, "I also brought this," she said as she handed him the thermos, "Akane said you might need it." She said as she watched the red haired girl dump some water on her head turning back into Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he looked up at Sasami with eyes that seemed to ask if the food was edible.

"Don't worry; I kept an eye on Akane as she cooked," Sasami responded with a smile at her family's new friend, "Oh and Tenchi don't forget that we also need some rice. " She said as she began to walk the long distance back to the house.

"Want to see who can collect the most rice?" Tenchi asked looking at Ranma.

"You're on," Ranma said as the two of them prepared to get back to work.

* * *

In front of the Yamada supermarket, Ukyo and Konatsu had set up a temporary Okonomiyaki stand for her restaurant. Her booth seemed to be doing quite well as Konatsu had to keep running into the supermarket to purchase supplies. A bit earlier Noike, Akane, and Makoto had left with enough groceries to fill the back of the truck, telling the cook and the kunoichi that they would be back after they took care of the groceries to pick them up. Ukyo couldn't care at the moment, her Okonomiyaki was selling so well that when they returned to Tokyo she'd most likely be able to open a second store if she wanted to.

Nearly two hours after the others had left, Noike returned alone with an empty truck to allow Ukyo to pack up and take her stuff and, for once, her temporary stall which hadn't been destroyed by rampaging martial artists or left behind due to lack of transportation.

* * *

"You can be a bit evil when you want to, eh Yosho," Washu said as she walked into the shrine where the 1st in line of the Juraian throne lived.

"Say what you will Washu," Yosho said as he poured them both a cup of tea, "We both have our reasons for keeping an eye on that boy… mine just happens to deal with more than just him."

"What exactly are your reasons?" Washu asked as she drank her tea, "Does it have anything to do with that boy you saved the life of once… what was his name again… Happosai right?"

"Do not speak his name again," Yosho said, showing an anger that he seldom has, "That man… if I knew what he was to become, I would have left him to die."

* * *

Martha just couldn't place it. She had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now and yet he still seemed very distant. At first she thought it was just the loss of his old companion Rose that was what kept him distant, but since their recent adventures on New Earth and in Manhattan he had become even more distant. Whenever he could he seemed to be replaying something in his head.

Slowly walking over to the Doctor, Martha sat down next to him, as she did he looked over at her and said, "I'm taking you home…" he said as he walked over to the console.

"What… why?" She exclaimed wanting to continue travelling with him. She was slowly starting to realize that in her short time with him she was starting to fall in love with him, she didn't want to leave.

"I said I'd take you on one trip," The Doctor said sternly, "I've taken you on three." As the Doctor spoke those words, Martha's heart sank deep into her chest.

* * *

It was around five when Noike came back for the final load of rice and carrots that had been harvested by Ranma and Tenchi. As the two of them loaded up the last of it, Ranma jumped in the back of the truck as Tenchi took the passenger seat next to Noike.

As they drove back from the fields, Ranma pulled the note from his pocket and read it again…

Girl-boy,

If you are reading this I'd like to apologize for what I did to you earlier. Even though Setsuna informed me of your reliability and honor, and through my own watching of you, I still wasn't entirely sure you could be trusted. I know how difficult your life can be when you become something new, I sometimes forget that. I won't tell Tenchi and the others about all of you being Senshi; that should be something for you to do only if and when you feel ready. Jurai and the Moon Kingdom were once allies, a long time ago… I was there; I saw the formation of that alliance, an alliance that lasted until the end of the Silver Millennium. I had many friends that lived in the Moon Kingdom back then… Metaria killed them.

I hope you realize that what I did was to protect my family. I'm sure that if the roles were reversed you'd try to protect your families… all three of them; Saotome, your blood family, Tendo, the family you married into, and your new family… the Senshi. In many ways you are similar to my Tenchi, and in many ways you are similar to my daughter Ryoko. I hope one day the two of us can call each other friends.

I'm sure Yosho stated his dislike of secrets, don't dwell on it. He has lived on this planet for over seven hundred years. Some of the secrets he sees in you are probably related more to those that you bear connections to. Yosho is usually light-hearted, if you show him that there is nothing to fear from you, or that you are willing to try to gain his trust, I'm pretty sure he'll understand the reasons for your secrets.

Good luck Ranma,

Washu

By the way… burn this note… trust me on this…

Folding the note, Ranma put it back into his pocket. He would burn the note, just not yet, he just may have thought of a way to gain Yosho's trust.

* * *

In her lab, Washu had been running tests on the data she had collected from Ranma. There was more to him than just the curse and the Senshi power, she was sure of it. Something about the combination of his magical and ki powers almost seemed to make the powers of the boy from Nerima reach the same amount of power as a single Light Hawk Wing. That sort of outcome didn't seem possible and made her fear what would happen if something happened to cause Ranma to reach into the depths of the power he was unaware of; the hidden level of all martial artists that could only be reached if one has been pushed far beyond their limits. Fortunately, Ranma seemed to have very high limits.

As she seemed to give a sigh of relief, believing that Ranma's untapped power would not be anything seen in even the far off future, her computers began to give off a loud alarm. Looking around her lab quickly she heaved a sigh of release once again as she realized Mihoshi wasn't there. Heading to the computer that gave off the alarm she noticed it was the probes she had sent into the Tokyo underground after the Gojira attacks. It had found a sign of life deep under ground in the still existing tunnels that the giant lizards had constructed beneath the city. Giving a grin that would rival that of the one belonging to the Cheshire cat, Washu knew what she was doing tomorrow, she was going to be heading to Tokyo.

* * *

Pandemonium… that was the only word for this, Noike thought as she looked at the destruction caused by the reactions their guests had to the arrival of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. Oddly enough for once Ryoko had very little to do with the start of it, most of the damage being caused by Ranma who, after meeting Ryo-ohki and hearing her meow, freaked out and begin running from the small cabbit. The affectionate Ryo-Ohki, confused by his action thinking it a game, began chasing Ranma around the house, eventually leaping onto his shoulder. Ranma attempted to remove the cabbit, splashing himself with water on accident in the process, until he reached his limit and entered his Neko-ken state. That was when hell broke loose.

As the Neko-ken fueled Ranma began his rampage that was when Ryoko got involved. As they fought their combined attacks began damaging the house more than the fights between Ryoko and Ayeka did. As Ryoko got more and more enraged by each blow, Tenchi and Akane tried to calm down their respective spouses as Ukyo, Konatsu, and Makoto did their best to protect Sasami, Noike, Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi who all seemed to watch the carnage with a bit of fear. The noise eventually seemed to draw Washu from her lab who sealed both combatants inside of what seemed to be invisible force fields.

Thanking Washu, Akane tried her best to explain what had happened, but was cut off by Washu who explained that she already knew about Ranma's Neko-ken. Walking over to the small cabbit, Washu scolded her and told her to remain in her human form during the time their guests were there. Pressing a few buttons on the small hand-held console she had she then turned to Akane and Tenchi, telling them that the force fields have been modified to allow entry so they can both calm down the pair who had destroyed a large portion of the house. After the two had been successfully calmed down, Washu did her best to try to explain to and convince Ranma that Ryo-Ohki was not a cat, despite his reluctance to do so.

* * *

Underneath Tokyo a round probe shaped like Washu's head zoomed along the tunnels that had existed before and created during the Gojira attacks on the city. As it did so it stopped in front of an almost unnoticed tunnel. At the end of it, there was what could be called a pygmy Gojira, around the same height as a six year old child. The small dark green creature looked as if it hadn't eaten in months and laid curled up in a ball. It was one of a species that was known for its rapid growth, asexuality, and destructive capabilities. However this one was different. Too much time had passed for it to remain that small. The creature seemed to know that in its mind, a mind that seemed to be more than just a mindless creature as the others had been. It seemed to have intelligence almost equal to dolphins. Fearing the humans it had watched kill its siblings, it stayed hidden in the sewers, the last of its kind.


	6. Chapter 4: Training Day

Chapter 4: Training Day

With Tenchi's house in shambles and the repairmen not on retainer due to Mihoshi's leave from work while Washu fixed her ship, the assembled ten girls, one guy, and one half guy/half girl had to make due with temporary sleeping arrangements until the next morning when they could get started fixing up the house. The members and guests of the Masaki household had no problems finding places to sleep due to their various unusual sleeping habits. Ryoko, who generally slept on a beam or rafter, did just that. Mihoshi, who had a history of sleeping on the couch in rather odd positions, took the same couch she tended to sleep on. The intact rooms were given to Tenchi, Sasami, Noike, and Makoto. Ranma and Akane used a spare futon that was laid out on the roof as Akane wanted to watch the stars, and get Ranma as far away from Ryo-Ohki as possible. The only problem was when a brief sprinkle of rain made the futon wet and turned Ranma into Ranko. Ukyo, who had a travelling futon with her, laid it out in the kitchen for her and Konatsu to use. Finally Washu, who had an entire subspace laboratory, took Ryo-Ohki with her and the pair slept rather comfortably in the spacious sub-dimension.

The following morning brought with it a day full of work, which Ryoko refused to help with until Sasami threatened to have her wake Washu up, unaware that Washu was not only awake but standing less than five feet from her at the time. By the time Sasami and Ukyo, with the help of Ryo-Ohki had finished preparing breakfast Konatsu, Ryoko, Tenchi, Makoto, Akane, Noike, and Ranko had finished rebuilding a large portion of the house. Meanwhile Washu spent the morning fabricating many of the items destroyed in the skirmish between the black haired martial artist from Nerima and her own troublesome space pirate daughter. Mihoshi, so as not to cause any problems, was locked in the truck by Noike before they began, with the engine, tires, and anything combustible or even remotely dangerous removed from the vehicle beforehand.

After they had finished eating breakfast, and remembered to allow Mihoshi out of the truck to eat her breakfast, the mostly assembled members of the Masaki family and guests scattered. Mihoshi went to back to sleep on the couch, thankful for her few days of leave from work. Washu grabbed Ryo-Ohki and headed outside saying that she had to go somewhere. Ryoko left into town, most likely to get drunk, feeling she deserved the alcohol from the amount of housework she had completed. Sasami and Noike got started on the housework, the battle had gotten a lot of clothes dirty, plus they had the clothes from their houseguests to wash as well. Tenchi offered to take the guests to his grandfather's shrine so they could finally begin the training they had come for. Unfortunately for Ranko, with the hot water tank and stove broken, and the last of the hot water used the night before after the fight, there was none left for her to change back to Ranma before heading to Yosho's shrine.

* * *

The train ride to Okayama had been a pain for the four Senshi. After a few days of planning and preparation they left to go meet up with Ranma so they could speak to the Juraian Royal Family. Usa, was conspicuously absent having mentioned that she needed to do something in Tokyo and would join them in two days or so. As the train pulled up to the station Usagi couldn't get off it fast enough.

"Why didn't we just use the Sun Taxi Service?" Usagi complained as she picked up the bag that she had prepared for the trip.

"You heard what Ranma said," Ami said as she grabbed her bag, "It wouldn't be right for a diplomatic mission like this to begin without the princess," she whispered to the others.

"Anyways… all we have to do is find our way to the address that Ranma's friend Kenshi gave him." Minako said as she and Rei exited the train last.

"Yeah," Ami said as she pulled out the map, "Unfortunately it looks like it's near a shrine in the middle of nowhere." She said as she pointed it out on the map, "I hope you're all wearing comfortable walking shoes." She said with a sigh.

* * *

"I've been meaning to ask you this for the past three days," Ranko said as the truck headed towards where Yosho lived, "But where is Kenshi anyways?"

"Kenshi… went on a training journey like the one that brought you here…" Tenchi said as he tried to dodge the fact that Washu may have been responsible for his brother's disappearance.

"Why would he leave on a training journey knowing that Ranma was coming," Akane asked, confused by Tenchi's answer, "Isn't that kind of disrespectful?"

"He didn't really have a choice in the matter," Tenchi nervously said with a look on his face that screamed, 'please don't ask about this anymore'.

As the truck neared the Masaki Shrine, Ranko jumped out of the truck. "I need to speak to the old man first so I'll go on ahead." she said as she ran faster than the truck moved towards the shrine. Making it to the shrine first, Ranko headed inside and bumped straight into Yosho, who was in his form of an old man.

"You should really watch where you're going," Yosho said as he looked at the Senshi, "Tenchi told me you were all coming today, where are the rest of your friends?"

"I ran on ahead," Ranko said as she pulled the note from her pocket, "This note is from Washu, she gave it to me before we last spoke." She said as she held it in her hand, "The note rewrites itself for whoever reads it. When I read it the note ended telling me to burn it after reading. But I read it last, the others all read it first, and Akane's was the most unique. It told her to make sure I give this note to you. " She said as she handed the note to him, "I think Washu meant for me to read it after Akane, to make sure it would get to you, but also for me to read it after you as well before I burn it."

"That's a rather clever deduction," Yosho said as he read the note, "Did you figure it out on your own?" he asked eyeing Ranko

"No, I had help from the others to figure out what Washu was trying to tell me," she said as she thought about the message that Konatsu received, "Konatsu's message read that actions and words sometimes have hidden meanings," Ranko said as Yosho handed her back the note, "That plus when Tenchi told me that Washu has been rather secretive lately lead to the conclusion." Ranko said revealing that the cunning mind of a martial artist inside of her could be used for other thought processes.

"You should speak the truth more often," Yosho said as he smiled at the young warrior for the first time, "Keeping secrets only leads to regrets."

"Some secrets need to be kept, for the safety of your loved ones." Ranko said as she looked at the piece of paper, "You should know this better than anyone, 1st Prince of Jurai." She read off the paper.

"A form of psychic paper that leaves messages she wrote so she can communicate when she's not around," Yosho laughed, "And just when you think you've learned all her tricks." He said as he changed into his young form, "Burn the note when you're ready… Sun." Yosho said as he walked towards the entrance of the shrine, "Oh, and since you're here for training, be ready, sometimes facing a new style when your so used to an old one, can make one experienced in the art look like a novice." The prince said as he shifted back to his old man form and waited for the truck to pull up.

Inside Ranko, the martial artist flared at the challenge Yosho had just issued.

* * *

"She's late!" Usa yelled out at the sky as she waited in a park for someone, "Or maybe I'm early?" Usa said as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. As she looked at the piece of paper she heard a meowing sound that was all to familiar to her. Looking at the other side of the park she saw a red haired girl with a strange looking cat looking at some sort of see through screen.

"Okay, the readings seem to indicate that a small opening to the Godzilla tunnels exists around here," the diminutive scientist said as she looked at the screen.

"Sensei!" the voice broke through the silence as Usa ran up to Washu, "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she handed the piece of paper to Washu, "You told me to give this to you." She said as she smiled as Washu read the paper and began laughing, realizing exactly what the paper that Usa had handed her was as she read it.

"He didn't burn it…" she laughed as she pocketed the piece of paper, "Well then, let's get started… by the way did I happen to tell you where she is?" Washu asked as she patted Usa on her back.

* * *

Since three days ago Jack Harkness had been busy. The object known only as 'the scepter' that had been taken from Japan during the time of Queen Victoria had been glowing on and off for the past three days. The odd bit of Alien technology was driving Jack to work harder than he usually did. By the appearance, he knew it was of Juraian origin, but it was slightly off, as if another unknown technology had been used together with it. For the readings they got off of it placed the origin of it's technology at a slightly higher level than Jurai had at the moment, and an artifact as old as this, there was no way it could have been created in the past… or could it.

Pulling books off the shelves at a rapid pace he seemed to be looking for anything that could give him a clue as to when and where the object had been created. Not only was he trying to determine the origin of the object, but also discover why it had been glowing on and off at seemingly random intervals. He began wondering if it was a beacon sending out a message, or was it possibly reacting to something new in the area.

'_Something new in the area, _' Jack thought as he walked over to the computers and pulled up the footage for the last few days for both directly above Torchwood and the containment area of the scepter.

* * *

Tenchi and the girls watched in amazement as Yosho, the keeper of the Masaki shrine and master of his own styles of martial arts and swordplay, faced off against Ranko, the future master of the Anything Goes style of martial arts. Tenchi was surprised that Ranma was doing so well against his grandfather, while the members of the Senshi that were assembled there were equally surprised that one old man was able to keep Ranko on the ropes like that.

"Is that all you got?" Yosho asked as he knocked Ranko through a wall, "Here I thought you were the heir of the Anything Goes style…" he stated as he watched the part-time girl climb out of the rubble.

"Not even close," Ranko said as she brushed the dust and debris off of herself, "Moko Takabishi!" she yelled sending a ki blast flying at the old man who stood his ground and deflected the blast with his bare hands.

"Seven hundred years too early," Yosho said as he watched the blast go skyward. As he did Ranko took the chance to rush in, unfortunately Yosho caught her fist in his hand without looking, "Impressive." He said as he held her fist.

"Gotcha!" Ranko exclaimed as she placed her hand near Yosho's chest, "Moko Takabishi," she yelled hitting the old man point blank with the ki technique sending him backwards a few feet and knocking the wind out of him.

"Good strategy, but that is still only one hit," Yosho said as he caught his breath looking over at Ranko who was covered in bruises from the fight, "Your good, but you need to learn better defense, dodging won't work if your opponent is faster than you." He said as he walked over to the shrines entrance, "Like you I've been training since I was born, but unlike you I was born over seven hundred years ago," Yosho said as he sat down, "You haven't faced opponents faster than you often have you?" he asked, his question causing Ranko to think, after thinking for a bit he looked skywards and then back at Yosho.

"No… not really," Ranko said as she thought about her major adversaries. Thinking back she realized that Ryoga, Pantyhose Taro, Shampoo, Mousse, and the Kunos were all slower than her to the point that she could mainly dodge their attacks. As she thought about it, she thought about all the opponents that she had faced since becoming Sun as well. The suit increased her speed, strength, and granted her magical healing making her worry less about active defense than ever before.

"In the future you may not be so lucky to continuously face slower opponents," the old man said as he poured a cup of hot tea and handed it to Akane to pour over Ranko, "You may face opponents who are both faster and stronger than you. If you do not improve your defensive capabilities you will not be prepared for those enemies you have yet to face." Yosho said making Ranma feel as weak as he long ago believed Akane to be.

At the steps of the Masaki Shrine, Usagi had begun to cry at the site of the long path. For the fourth time since they left the station Rei had to stop her from pulling out her communicator and having the Sailor Sun Taxi take her to the shrine. Tired of her complaints Rei had decided to just drag her to the shrine as she grabbed her arm. As the four Senshi climbed the stairs to the shrine they could hear the sounds of what could only be called, either intense training, harsh battle, or possibly torture. Quickly running up the steps they came upon the site of their five friends and one person they didn't know fighting intensely amongst each other as an old man watched. As they drew closer the old man shot a glance at the four girls that had approached the steps.

"That's enough," Yosho said calmly as he smiled at those who had been training, "It seems as though some of your friends have arrived." He said as he pointed at Usagi who had ran ahead after seeing the last of the steps, excited to be done with the arduous task of climbing to the shrine.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled out as he saw the meatballs on her head, "Are the others with you?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"Of course we are," Rei said as she stepped forward, "Did you really believe for one instant that we'd let a meatball head like her travel alone halfway across Japan?" the shrine maiden said causing the others to laugh as they each had their own thoughts of Usagi attempting to make it to Okayama alone.

"Hello there," Tenchi said as he walked towards the four newcomers, "My name is Tenchi Masaki, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." The Juraian prince said with a smile as he looked at the four girls.

"Do you have any food?" Usagi asked as her stomach rumbled for something to eat, having become hungry from the long trip from Juuban to Okayama.

"Yes we do," Tenchi said as he motioned for the girls to follow him, "Unfortunately it's all at the house and the truck doesn't have room for ten." He said as he walked over towards the truck, "How about I run to the house and grab some food for all of you while you wait here with grandfather and have some tea?" he said quizzically as he climbed into the truck, "Any requests on what you want?" he asked as he looked at the assembled nine Senshi and his grandfather.

* * *

Inside the small crack of time and space created when Kenshi had slipped through to another world, something began to move. As it moved across the fabric of what is and what was, it saw the path to its escape from the void. It needed to draw the power into itself, more power, power that could be found on earth. As it stretched itself across the spaceless void in which it was trapped, the only things there other than itself being creatures of steel and circuitry, bit by bit it began to drip pieces of itself into reality. As the pieces fell through the space between into the world they took form, form's with which to hide and blend, forms with which to steal the power needed. In its mind it would have its revenge for what both enemies had done to it.

* * *

"Tokyo," Setsuna groaned as she shook her head, "We came all the way to Kyoto, to learn that we have to go to Tokyo."

"Why didn't that thing pick anything up in Tokyo when we were there?" Mamoru asked as he pointed to the device Setsuna was holding.

"Because she said it needs to start where it spent the longest time," the Senshi of Pluto in her human form said as she clenched the device given to her by Washu, "Which means that we have to go wherever this thing tells us to go." She said annoyed at future prospects as she placed the odd technology back in her backpack.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Ranma travel with you for this?" the human form of the warrior of earth asked as he thought about how much faster she'd be able to finish her search, and the time he'd be able to spend with Usagi if he wasn't travelling with her to who knows where.

"Yes I would rather travel with Ranma for this," Setsuna said as she began walking towards the train station, "But the device she gave me works by tapping into your energy, not mine or Ranma's."

* * *

In the city of Okayama, far from the countryside in the Okayama Prefecture where the Masaki Shrine exists, a small round black crystal, shaped like a drop of rain, fell from the sky. As it landed on a roof in downtown Okayama, the crystal began to take form, based on those hated by its creator. As the crystal turned to flesh and bone, what could only be called an amalgam of Ryoko and Rei in appearance, emerged as clothes that also resembled a mixture of the two appeared on her. Looking at "her" hand the amalgam leaped into the air and vanished.

The appearance, formation, and disappearance of this amalgam woman would have gone completely unnoticed were it not for a single man with a long scarf, who at the very moment had stepped out of a strange blue box that had appeared on the roof of the building nearby. This man with a scarf watched as the woman took form with curiosity, but his scarf, being caught in the door, made it impossible for him to move closer to see who the woman was. By the time his scarf was freed from the door the woman was gone as was any trace of her. After looking around for a bit, the man stepped back into the blue box, having to open the door again as the scarf had once again got caught in it, and the blue box promptly vanished as well.

* * *

"You would be the moon princess… right?" Yosho asked as he pointed his finger at Usagi causing her to cough her tea up a bit, some of it coming out of her nose, "Don't worry, sunny boy over there didn't tell me… I have a knack for sensing these things… after all; I have been alive for over seven hundred years." He said as he caught the glares that Rei and Minako had shot at Ranma after he pointed out Usagi amongst the others.

"Seven hundred years!" the collected Senshi, other than the ones that had been at the Masaki house for the past few days, exclaimed as the old man lowered his glamour field, revealing his true self.

"As I am sure most of you already know, I am Yosho, first prince of Jurai," he said as he bowed to Usagi, "and I must say it is a rare honor for a legend of Earth to meet a legend of Jurai…" he continued as he sat down, "It's rather humorous though… that the princess of this moon of this planet would be the legend in the kingdom of Jurai, and that the Prince of Jurai would be the legend her on the Earth." He said with a laugh.

"You're a legend?" once again the Senshi unanimously spoke at the same time, and this time there were no exclusions, none of them expecting him to make such a bold statement.

"Have any of you ever heard the legend of the Masaki Shrine and the demon that resides deep within?" Yosho asked as he grabbed a cup of tea.

"Nope!" Usagi exclaimed, having no idea what the Juraian prince was talking about.

"Of course," Rei answered, "It's a legend known to all the shrine keepers and their families in Japan. The legend goes that around seven hundred years ago a demon came from the sky and attacked Japan, burning all in its sight. With the people of Japan in trouble, a ship shaped like a dragon arrived, a warrior riding on its back. The warrior faced the demon, using a sword of great spiritual power and managed to subdue the demon, sealing it away for eternity. The Masaki Shrine was built to protect Japan from that demon's reawakening and to seal it away again should the need exist."

"Correct," Yosho said looking at Rei who promptly stuck her tongue out at Usagi, "The warrior from that tale is me, and Ranma, you and your four friends have met the demon as well."

"We have?" Ranma asked before the other four responded the same shortly afterwards.

"Tenchi's wife Ryoko was that demon," Yosho said causing Ranma and the others to stare at him shocked. As he noticed Usagi and the others looking as if they were about to prepare to fight a demon Yosho cleared his throat, "Ryoko is not really a demon, or evil, though… she was under the control of a man known as Kagato, I sealed her away and stayed here on earth to protect her from Kagato, and the world from her vengeance. Kagato returned to regain control of her some time ago, and were it not for Tenchi, he may very well have used her to conquer everything in the universe."

Looking amongst each other, the Senshi all nodded in agreement before Usagi turned to Yosho and said, "Prince Yosho, we would like to share with you our secret." She said as she stood up, "I am the Moon Princess, better known as Sailor Moon," she said without transforming as the original four Senshi gathered around her, "These four were the first to join me in protecting this world, they are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter." She said as she motioned to each of them when she said their names, "The four of them are Sailor Sun, Sailor Io, Sailor Callisto, and Sailor Ganymede, they only joined us recently, but they are all as close to all of as family and trusted Senshi," she said as she motioned to Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu who moved next to their princess, "There are four other Senshi who are not here right now, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto." She said as she thought about the vacation three of them were taking to England, and the mission Setsuna had gone on with Mamoru, "There is also my fiancé, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, the prince of the Earth." She said as she closed her eyes and thought of her beloved.

"I am honored to be trusted by the Senshi," Yosho said as he bowed his head, "But I suggest we keep this from the rest of them for now, It may be for the best. Washu probably knows everything already, Sasami as well possibly… the two of them are quite astute at figuring things out. Tenchi may have a slight inkling, but other than that… well Mihoshi and Noike may both be detectives… but they don't have the sense for things like this. As for Ryoko and Aeka, I wouldn't expect them to figure it out at all. Nor would I expect Ryo-Ohki to figure it out."

"Why do you want to keep it a secret?" Ami asked as she looked at Usagi who had run towards the door after hearing the sound of the truck.

"Ryoko came home early leaving Ayeka behind on Jurai," Yosho said as he stood up and walked towards the door, "That can only mean one thing right now. When Ayeka returns from Jurai next week, she's going to be getting a ride back to Earth… from Seto, and you don't want her to know about you."


	7. Chapter 5: An Ordinary Day

Chapter 5: An Ordinary Day

"Sasuke!" Tatewaki's voice rang through his mansion, "Where have Akane and my beloved pigtailed goddess gone to?"

"Apparently the two of them have taken a vacation," the servant of the Kuno family said as he landed on the floor in front of his _employer_, 'Most likely to get away from you…' the ninja thought to himself as he looked at his master. "It seems the staff of Ucchan's has also left to travel with them."

"Do you know where they have gone?" the insanely rich teenager asked as he walked towards his servant.

"At the moment I do not," Sasuke said as he kneeled, "Mayhap the middle Tendo sister, Nabiki, knows where they have gone."

"We must hurry to the Tendo residence at once!" Kuno said as he stepped on Sasuke's back, the normally crazy look he had once again reappeared.

* * *

"This is…" Mamoru said as he looked up the stairs that lay in front of them.

"…Rei's family shrine?" Setsuna finished the warrior of Earth's sentence as she looked at the device, "So at one time in history the object we were looking for was located here…"

"So far this thing has taken us to Kyoto, and all over Tokyo…" the prince of Earth said as he leaned against a wall, "Where do you think it will send us next?"

"We won't know until the device finishes extrapolating the data… which will take about six hours…" Setsuna said as she looked at the device, "And as it will take that long, we should take some time off the search and check in on the others." She said as she hid the device under a tree, "I'm going to call Haruka and Michiru… I'm curious about their trip."

"I need to call Usagi," Mamoru said as he looked at the sky, "If I weren't on this wild goose chase we're on I'd go visit her in Okayama…"

"Anyways, Let's meet back here in six hours," Setsuna said as she walked away, "And hope the world hasn't been destroyed since then."

"You can be really morbid sometimes Setsuna," Mamoru said as he walked in the other direction.

"You would as well if you knew the diverging futures," Setsuna said to herself, Mamoru too far away to hear her.

* * *

"Jack," Ianto said as he looked at the one he loved holding several DVD cases in his hand, "I think you're obsessing over that thing a bit too much." The Welshman said as he looked at the mysterious part wood/part metal object that had begun to glow again, "It doesn't make sense why you asked for these."

"It's possible that something outside of Torchwood is activating the staff," the immortal man said as he put the first tape in, "If so I might be able to figure it out by watching the video from the various street surveillance cameras using the timestamp correspondence to the Torchwood log." He said as Ianto handed them to him.

"What do you think is causing the 'wand' to act up?" the Welshman asked as Jack pushed the first dvd into the computer.

"What did you just call it?" Jack asked as he spun around to Ianto, "A wand… Of course why didn't I see it before… this must be it… if it is then, where is she, who is she…" he rambled to himself as he spun back around and began playing the surveillance video as if he knew what he was looking for.

* * *

"This town is beautiful," Akane said as she and her husband walked down the street of the town near the Masaki shrine, "It's been a few days since we had some free time."

"Yeah, with all that has happened it is good to have a bit of down time," Ranma said as he thought about the fight he had with Yosho the day before, 'I need to learn how he did that. I need to improve my defense… before I leave here, I will defeat Yosho…' Ranma thought to himself as he stopped for a second and made a vow to himself.

"Ranma…" Akane said as she turned around wondering why he had stopped, only to see him lost in thought, 'That look again huh, after that battle I guessed Yosho would get his blood boiling…'

The two lovers stood still in the stillness of the nature for what seemed like an eternity, Ranma staring at the sky, Akane staring at her husband, between them the same thoughts flowed. Ranma was a martial artist at his core and nothing would change that, fighting Yosho had reawakened that dormant portion of Ranma that thrived for a rival that would be enough of challenge that he would strive to overcome. However the fight afterwards against Tenchi had proven something else, before he could even hope to face Yosho in an even battle, he had to defeat Tenchi first.

* * *

The trip was to be a long one; the readings from the shrine had set Setsuna and Mamoru on a course for Jamaica of all places. The two of them could only wonder the path the item had taken to bounce around so many locations. Between the two of them they hoped they were closing in on the item, unsure of where the journey would take them. Setsuna had managed to get hold of Michiru and learned that Hotaru had made a new friend in England, and that other than that their trip had been rather uneventful. Mamoru however had not been able to get hold of Usagi, the phone at the Masaki residence had mysteriously been temporarily disconnected, and due to the unanswered calls he knew that the shrine had no cell reception.

As the plane began its approach for takeoff, Mamoru decided that when they landed in Jamaica he would attempt to contact his beloved once again. Despite assurances that Tenchi and the others could be trusted from Setsuna, Mamoru couldn't help but be worried when it came to Usagi having dealings with alien life forms.

* * *

Tenchi was worried. He knew something was different with Ranma and the others, something that he couldn't put his finger on. Coupled with the news that Seto was the one bringing Ayeka home, he couldn't help but think it might be best for them to take residence in the nearby town until after her visit. He wished he could talk to Washu about his worries, but since she had left for Tokyo the previous day with Ryo-Ohki she had yet to return.

He would meditate on the matter and talk to his grandfather later in order to discuss the right course.

* * *

Ami was in heaven as she inspected Mihoshi's ship. The design was unlike any technology she had seen before, and it truly fascinated her as she looked inside the temporarily broken alien vessel. However it was still at a lower grade than anything that the moon kingdom had ever developed. As she inspected the broken ship she couldn't help but wonder how far the technology of the GP really went. Sifting through the damaged components, Ami nearly jumped when she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from beneath her.

"Excuse me miss," the voice said with almost the most polite voice she had ever heard in her life, "Could you please get off of me?" the voice continued as Ami jumped to the side as a small head-sized pink robot came rising up from beneath her. As Ami looked at the AI she finally realized something she wasn't sure about with the ship that had been bothering her since she had began looking at it. It was indeed upside down.

"I'm sorry," Ami said apologizing to the robot, "I had no idea that this ship had an autonomous AI."

"I should be the one to apologize," the robot said as it rose up into the air further to get at eye level, "I should have made my presence known sooner," the machine said as its eyes began to grow and shrink, "Are you a friend of Miss Mihoshi?"

"Not really, but I guess I could be considered a friend of a friend of Mihoshi's," Ami said as she thought about it, "I haven't known Mihoshi long enough to say whether or not I'm a friend of hers."

"Well then," the robot said as it looked at Ami, "My name is Yukinojo."

"Mine is Ami Mizuno," Ami said as she smiled at the AI interface, "It's a pleasure to meet you Yukinojo."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Mizuno," the pink robot replied.

* * *

Once again Ukyo had set up shop in front of the Yamada store, and like the time before she was quickly making money. She would have been making more, but a certain space pirate had decided to take up lounging in front of her shop and stealing food from the booth every now and then. Ukyo didn't mind, she was making more than enough money to cope with Ryoko's constant stealing of food from the small okonomiyaki booth. She was mostly glad that no other freeloaders had followed her example.

Konatsu on the other hand was tired of Ryoko getting in the way as she ran back and forth between the booth and the Yamada market in order to get supplies. Several times she had nearly tripped over the space pirate, the only thing preventing her from doing so being her ninja training. Konatsu was not alone in her working for Ukyo this day however, as Noike had agreed to help out after she delivered some of the carrots from the field to the market to be sold.

* * *

It had been a long time coming, but Makoto knew something deep inside her felt wrong. It wasn't just the fact that she had discovered people more skilled than her in both martial arts and cooking, but the fact that she hadn't done much to improve herself since meeting those people, while those same people constantly honed and improved their skills. Maybe it was the time she had spent with those from Nerima, or maybe it was her own competitive nature flaring up. This training journey would be one for her as well, by the time it was over she promised herself that she would improve both her cooking and her martial arts skills as far as she could.

As Sasami began preparing lunch for everyone Makoto approached her, intent on learning on how to cook by watching and working with the Juraian princess, "Pardon me Sasami," Makoto said as she tapped the seemingly younger girl on her shoulder, "Would you mind if I helped you make lunch today?"

"Sure!" Sasami said happily as she handed the girl from Juuban an apron, glad to have a helping hand as she prepared to make lunch for at least a dozen people.

"Thank you," Makoto said as she tied the apron on, ready to learn all the cooking tricks she could from the youngest looking of Tenchi's wives.

* * *

Usagi had found a kindred spirit, someone who was just as lazy and accident prone as she was, if not more. Since Setsuna had approached them a few days ago and until them arriving at the Masaki shrine the day before, everything had been so busy, that when Tenchi suggested a day of relaxation Usagi was happy to take him up on the offer. While the others went about their own things, Usagi just lounged on one of the couches in Tenchi's living room, joined by the resident slacker of the Masaki house, Mihoshi.

Minako had decided to relax with them, mostly wanting to keep an eye on the Murphy 's Law squared that had assembled there in order to make sure nothing happened. It was a job mostly occupied by Rei for Usagi and Noike for Mihoshi; however the lack of either of them made her feel uncomfortably leaving two people both known for their klutziness unsupervised together in the house of their host not only seemed in bad taste, but very unwise.

* * *

A shrine maiden at heart, Rei had decided to spend the day with Yosho to learn the customs and sacred sites of the Masaki Shrine. Yosho was more than willing to oblige. He spent the day talking to Rei, about his past on Earth, the history of the Masaki Shrine, ending with telling her about the sacred tree Funaho. After mentioning the tree, Yosho felt it was necessary for the young girl to see the tree, and find out if she could hear it as well. The journey to the 1st generation Juraian tree was a short and mostly silent one, when the two of them arrived at the tree Rei could only stare in amazement at the tree.

As she approached the tree she slowly began to hear something, as if someone was whispering inside her head, "Did you say something?" Rei asked as she turned around to face Yosho.

"That would be Funaho," he said as he walked to Rei's side, "It's not just any old sacred tree. Funaho was once a first generation Juraian tree and ship." Yosho said as he looked at the large tree, "However it has long since taken root. She can't fly anymore, but she can still speak to those who have high enough spiritual awareness."

"Funaho was the dragon from the legend," Rei said as she walked forward and placed her hand on the side of the tree.

"That is correct," Yosho said as he continued staring at the tree, "Funaho once helped protect Japan from Ryoko, now it protects everyone within its radius, including Ryoko."

"She's beautiful," Rei said as she closed her eyes before turning to Yosho, interested in learning more about Funaho.

* * *

It had been hours since they had gone underground, the vast tunnels twisting and turning every inch of the way, causing the Senshi, the cabbit, and Goddess moving slowly as to not cause a cave in. Washu was sure that it was the next day, as they finally started closing in on the probe that she had sent beneath Tokyo. They had stopped for meals twice inside the tunnel as they traveled through the underground labyrinth. The third time should have been shortly until they noticed how close they were to where the lizard was in the depths of the vast maze of earth.

Further down the tunnel, the small gojira, began to smell something familiar… humans.

They had killed its family and returned for it, there were two choices it had as the smell drew closer… fight or flight.

Fight hadn't worked for its family, and it wouldn't work for it, the gojira thought as the smell slowly came nearer and nearer. Flight was the only option it had as it began digging upwards towards the surface of Tokyo. It had no idea where it was heading, it was just fleeing as it smelled a familiar human scent, one of the ones that had been a part of the culling of its family.

As the gojira began to move, Washu's probe followed it, the probe moving further away told them the lizard was on the move. The two of them picked up their pace as the chased the probe that chased the lizard through the tunnels.

* * *

Inside the space between realities, the being that sought revenge on both the Senshi and the Juraian Royal Family began to move again, as one by one it dripped five more of that which it had done before.

* * *

As Akane and Ranma continued their journey through the town the two of them completely unaware of the presence of something that was unnatural, a creature created from something with a grudge that bore an amalgam appearance of Rei and Ryoko. The being watched them, waiting to follow them back to Tenchi's home. It had no idea who they were but it could sense a familiar power in them, one similar to its masters enemies.

'A day filled with freedom, will only hasten their defeat,' the being thought as it followed them, its eyes recording everything it saw, transmitting it back to its master, "Tonight will be a darkest of nights indeed." It said as Ranma felt its presence for a brief second only for it to vanish again.

"Ranma is something wrong?" Akane asked having felt the presence slightly as well.

"I don't know," was all he could say as he looked towards where the source had been.

In the woods overlooking Akane and Ranma, the being no longer stood alone as five more shadowy creatures slowly began to appear beside it. That night would be theirs.


	8. Chapter 6: Darkest of Nights

Chapter 6: Darkest of Nights

Ranma and Akane had been slow to head back to the Masaki house, unsure of whether or not the presence they had felt earlier was still following them or if the presence had just been their imagination. They had taken the long route; to insure that they wouldn't cross paths with any of the others should the presence choose to follow them. Ranma hoped that if he had indeed felt a presence and that if the presence was there it would give up following them due to the round-about path they took.

Trailing a distance behind the two Senshi in human form, the amalgam being hid in the shadows; it followed them and vanishing from sight whenever either of them turned around. The other five beings that had gathered around it before hid in the shadows as well, someone had seen the first of them, they knew that, it would attack and they would gain information. Their master would be pleased.

* * *

The small gojira had been lucky; it had emerged into an area with no humans and had managed to loose the small floating orb that followed it. The creature's sanctuary was a seemingly abandoned restaurant. There was plenty of food inside, as if it had only been recently abandoned and the backdoor had been left unlocked, giving the small creature entrance. As it hid the human sized lizard could only hope that the humans that had been chasing it wouldn't find it in the restaurant. As the smells from those that chased it passed by the back of the store, another smell, another human, approached the front. It was trapped.

The smell from the front door wasn't familiar, and it couldn't smell any form of aggression or even anticipation from the human on the other side of the front door. As the door slowly opened, a teenage girl walked into the restaurant.

"Well looks like everything is still here," the voice said as bright flashes of light emerge from the girl's hand.

As the light drew closer and closer to gojira it began to get nervous, the human would alert its presence to the other humans, no matter what actions it took it felt it would die at the hands of those that had killed the others of its kind. Then it happened, the light covered the lizard, and it believed its sanctuary was gone. However, there was no scream, the girl just stared at the beast unblinking for a few seconds, and then began moving closer towards it. As she did the lizard backed up, unsure of what the girl was planning to do to it.

"Well… well…" The girl said as she looked at the lizard a small metal box in her hand just in case, "One of them survived…" she said as she grabbed some of the food from the fridge and placed it between her and the gojira.

Slowly the lizard moved towards the food and began to eat it, maybe it could trust this human it thought as it cautiously ate the food presented to it.

* * *

Misao was overcome with grief. She had travelled alone all the way to England, her cousin having agreed to take her in. But now her cousin had been killed, there was no information from the police on who did it or why. Misao was alone; her parents had died in the Gojira attack, and now her only other relative, her mother's distant cousin, had died mysteriously. As Misao sat in the lawyers office the man's voice was almost completely inaudible to her. It was almost too much to bear, and deep inside her heart darkness began to swell. Only the thought of her new friend Hotaru kept her from sinking entirely into despair.

Meanwhile in another part of Cardiff, as Jack went over the tapes, the wand began to shine more brilliantly than it had ever done before. However unlike the brightly colored glow it normally had, the wand was instead shining a dark color. Something had changed with it from the day before, and the wand was reacting to it. The head of Torchwood couldn't even fathom a guess as to what was happening to the wand, however he had finally discovered what it was, only after looking at information, not of the present, but from the future. The wand was important, and he only had five days left to discover why it was glowing. According to history, the wand vanished five days from now, and wouldn't be seen on earth again for several hundred years.

* * *

It was just before dinner when the Saotomes returned to the Masaki house, the others having all returned at various points throughout the day. They had spent the entire day attempting to loose the presence they thought they had felt earlier that morning. After utilizing some techniques, mostly ones that Ranma had learned from his father from a young age, the pair believed whatever they had felt was well lost somewhere in town. They were both somewhat glad that Washu had still not returned, mostly due to the fact that she had taken Ryo-Ohki, who even in her human form managed to make Ranma feel uncomfortable.

The dinner that had been prepared was large, Makoto, Sasami, Noike, and Ukyo had worked together to prepare a large meal for everyone, as they had not had one the day before to celebrate the arrival of the rest of their friends from Tokyo.

"What took you so long?" Usagi asked as the two of them walked into the house.

"We spent the day seeing the sites around town," Akane said before Ranma could speak, not wanting to alarm the others if there was no reason to.

Ranma however felt they should tell them, but could see from the look on Akane's face that it was probably a bad idea to go against her at the moment. That feeling however was in direct contrast to the other feeling he had, one that told him in his gut that something bad was going to happen.

At the base of the trail that lead to the Masaki home, the amalgam being waited sensing the power of the royal tree. The second it moved beyond the point where it stood, it would be noticed. It would need a distraction, and thankfully it had a way of causing one. Manifesting a knife out of nothing, the being cut its wrist, as its black blood seeped out through the gash it smiled. As its blood dripped down to the ground the pools that formed began to congeal. Slowly from the puddles its blood made, beings similar to youma began to take form from what had once been inside the amalgam of Rei and Ryoko. After generating seven monsters the wound had already fully healed and the being's smile grew even wider as she directed them towards the Masaki house as it trailed behind in their shadow. The other five had taken positions in the sky in formation phased just out of reality in order to gain an accurate analysis of their enemies.

Yosho was the first to sense the monsters approaching the house, quickly followed by Ranma and Tenchi.

"Youma," Yosho said as he stood up, a look of understanding on all of the Senshi's faces as they, along with Tenchi and Ryoko, ran to meet the monsters that rapidly seemed to be approaching the house. They had no choice, they were going to have to transform.

As the eleven of them exited the house they saw the monsters. There were seven of them, and from their appearance all of the Senshi, with the exception of Ukyo and Konatsu knew exactly what they were. Dark Kingdom Youma. It didn't even take them a second to react.

"Sun Star Power, Make Up!" Ranma was the first to transform, his mind racing with thoughts of what had happened when the last faced the Dark Kingdom.

"Io Lumina Power, Make Uo!" Akane followed suit, even angrier than Ranma was at the thought of the Dark Kingdom's return. Following Ranma and Akane transformation, the original five Senshi each followed suit, as did Ukyo and Konatsu. As their transformations ended, the nine Senshi at the Masaki house stood prepared for battle alongside Tenchi and Ryoko who had also taken the time to transform into their battle gear.

"So... You are the Senshi?" Tenchi asked rhetorically having expected something like this.

"Yeah…" Sailor Sun said as she stood beside the Juraian prince, "I'm Sailor Sun…"

"Sailor Io!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Callisto!"

"Sailor Ganymede!"

"And I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon finished as Ryoko stared at them trying her best not to laugh.

The Youma however were not laughing, and as they saw the Senshi, they ran towards them at a speed none of them had ever seen a youma move. The Senshi along with Tenchi and Ryoko were quick to react, jumping out of the way of their attack. The youma didn't speak, they roared, if they had any intelligence, they didn't show it.

None of them were willing to wait for the Youma's next attack, as the monsters turned around, Ryoko was the first to attack, launching orb after orb of energy at them as they prepared for a second assault. Her attack was quickly followed by the Senshi.

"Searing Plasma Blast!" the voices of both Sailor Sun and Sailor Ganymede yelled out, the only difference was that Ganymede added the word mimic beforehand.

"Lava Blast!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

As the Senshi's attacks hit the youma Tenchi had generated a sword from a light hawk wing. After the explosion of their attacks, the Juraian prince rushed at the youma and sliced through them. As the eleven combatants looked on as the youma fell to pieces before them, a strange feeling washed over Sailor Sun as she realized that they weren't turning to dust like they usually did. Instead they slowly began to piece themselves back together, strands of black ooze fixing the places where they had been cut.

"Do they do this often?" Tenchi asked as he jumped back over to the Senshi.

"No… That's new…" Sailor Mercury said as she pulled out her computer, "buy me some time so I can get a scan of them!" she yelled to the others as she began to run a detailed scan on the Youma.

"Great," Ryoko said as she created a blade of energy and attacked the monsters, "We have Washu Jr. with us!"

"She's not nearly insane enough!" Ranma yelled at Ryoko as she blasted the youma again.

Together the Senshi, the space pirate, and the Juraian prince kept up their attack against the youma, attacking them while defending Sailor Mercury at the same time. The battle seemed endless, every time they injured the demon, it recovered and it seemed to take more strength to damage them after each assault. It was not only that, but it seemed almost as if these youma were growing in strength with each passing moment, their attacks doing more damage to the protectors of the Masaki house with each assault. As the battle dragged on it seemed an unwinnable uphill battle, their attacks eventually doing almost nothing.

"STOP!" Sailor Mercury yelled causing the others to literally stop fighting, "Don't move!" she yelled again as they all stopped moving, with the exception of the youma that seemed to prepare for another assault, "Lower your guard!" she continued as the Youma charged at them, "Keep your guard lowered!"

As the Youma charged at them, they did exactly what Sailor Mercury said, and as they prepared for impact, the youma passed right through them as if they were phantoms.

"What the hell was that?" Sailor Sun asked as she looked over at Sailor Mercury.

"They aren't full in this plane of reality," she said as she breathed heavily glad that her suspicions had been proven true, "They only have a physical form by leaching off of our energy," she continued as she looked at the Youma, "A few of their attacks got through when you were protecting me, but since I wasn't fighting, I wasn't hurt." She continued as she looked at the others, "I figured that if we dropped our guard none of us would be hurt."

"That was some guess," Sailor Moon said, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird.

"So, how do we defeat them?" Tenchi asked Sailor Mercury, hoping that none of the others were dumb enough to raise their guard.

"You," Ami said as she looked at her computer again, while pointing at Tenchi "Your sword, it was made from using energy-matter conversion on those wings you generated, correct?"

"Yeah…" Tenchi replied wondering what the blue-skirted Senshi could mean, "But my sword did as little damage as the other attacks."

"That's because you attacked with the sword…" Ami said with conviction as she stared at the prince, "Instead of using energy-matter conversion on your wings of light to generate a sword, use it on the Youma!" she said encouraging him to try what she had said, even she wasn't completely positive it would work, but in theory it would.

"Alright," Tenchi said as his sword dissipated. Slowly the earthborn alien concentrated on the Youma, focused on turning them from constructs of energy existing between phases of reality and bringing them into the physical plane. As Tenchi did, for the first time Ranma felt them not as a presence, but felt their life energy, they were physical.

"SEARING PLASMA BLAST!" Ranma yelled putting all of his energy into the attack, incinerating one of the youma.

"It worked!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed, excited at the fact that her plan had worked. One by one the Senshi, Ryoko, and Tenchi took down the remaining six Youma. As they fell to pieces they still didn't fade from existence, instead turning into strange black puddles. As Ami moved closer to inspect the black goo an explosion came from the house.

"NO!" Tenchi yelled out as he rushed back to the house. His mind focused only on ensuring the safety of Sasami and Noike, completely forgetting that his grandfather was there that night. As he rushed into the house he saw Yosho and the others standing over a girl that looked oddly like an amalgam of Ryoko and Rei, tied up on the kitchen floor. The girl looked like them, but it had the same energy presence that the youma had once they were made physical.

"What is that?" Ryoko asked as she flew in and saw the being lying on the floor.

"It's a youma, I think…" Sailor Moon said as she saw it upon entering.

"It looks like me," Sailor Mars said as she knelt down beside it to get a better look.

"I say it looks more like Ryoko," Noike said commenting on what the Dark haired red-skirted Senshi had said.

"I am called Reiko," the amalgam creature said with venom in its voice as it forced itself into a sitting position, "I was created by my master in the image of master's foes to eliminate those that had been in the path before."

"An enemy of both the Senshi as well us?" Washu asked as she entered the house, having just returned from Tokyo with Usa-chan and Ryo-Ohki, in human form, having heard the conversation as she walked in.

"Master's worst enemy!" Reiko screeched as it saw Washu.

"Oh Washu," Sasami said as she looked at the diminutive scientist, "Your home, I'm sorry but dinner was ruined when she attacked."

"We think she's a youma…" Sailor Mercury said as she looked at Washu, "You knew this would happen, didn't you? That's why you had Setsuna give me that extra message?"

"I expected our foe to show their head with me gone… yes," Washu said as she walked towards the amalgam, "So I needed someone intelligent enough to figure out how to defeat them. However I had no idea what form or even who the enemy was."

"So what is it?" Tenchi asked looking at the amalgam.

"A golem or a chimera, I think," Washu said as she looked at the creature, "Most likely both. It seems our enemy is almost as brilliant an scientist as I am."

"Is it Dr. Clay?" Ryoko asked as she clenched her fists thinking about their octopus headed foe.

"No…" Washu replied as she shook her head, "for one, I don't think Clay has ever faced the Senshi, and this is way beyond his capabilities. I am however sorry that your secret had to be revealed so quickly, I would have been back sooner, but we were unable to find our quarry. I'll take Reiko here back to my lab to see if I can discover who created her… Ryoko, if you wouldn't mind?" she asked her daughter motioning to the possible Youma.

"Sure thing… _MOM,"_ Ryoko said the last word somewhere between sarcastically and bitterly as she hefted the Youma onto her shoulder and dragged it into Washu's lab.

As Washu and Ryoko entered the lab the Senshi took the time to transform back to normal. As they did they heard a gasp and a strange laugh coming from behind them.

"Oh my," A green haired woman said, still chuckling, "It appears that you've been keeping secrets from me again Yosho." She continued as she approached the Senshi, "What do we have here… a living legend…"

"Hello… Grandmother Seto…" Yosho said a bit on edge that he had been unable to prevent the secret of the Senshi from being revealed to what could possibly equate as the universes greatest manipulator.

None of them realized at the moment, but someone was missing… someone they had forgotten completely about, as if she had been erased from their memories. In the shadows, Mihoshi was alone, she could see them, but they couldn't see her, or even hear her.

Note: There is a single line missing in this chapter… Once I learn what Sailor Callisto's attacks are, there will be a slight alteration to this chapter.


	9. Chapter 7: The Devil Princess

Chapter 7: The Devil Princess

Those gathered in the Masaki kitchen who were in the know of both the Senshi's identity and Seto's identity all had a look that was one of fear and shock as the devil princess of Jurai. The only one unaware of the situation was the recently arrived Ayeka who had entered the house after Seto and not witnessed the transformation of the nine Senshi. As Yosho said hello to his grandmother, the others could do nothing more than choke down their worries. Seto had just witnessed the Senshi's transformation back to their civilian identities, and she knew what the Senshi were.

Time seemed to stand still as they all looked at each other worried at what exactly the biggest political player in the Juraian family would do with that knowledge.

"Don't worry," The smile on Seto's face grew wider, "At the moment the knowledge of your identities is rather useless to me. But in time…" she laughed a bit as she spoke, "Anyways, I'm here mostly to see Washu… she asked me to bring her something from Jurai." The devil princess left the entirety of the room dumbfounded, she was going to be there a while, and deep down Tenchi knew that with her around, things would only get worse… much worse.

"What was grandmother Seto talking about…" Ayeka asked breaking the awkward silence Seto had left the room in.

Something within the darkness swelled as it felt wrong. Light had entered into the darkness when it tried to call Reiko back. As the darkness began to lurch violently against the light that had fallen into it, the entity felt her, something that shouldn't be there… Mihoshi. Violently the darkness lashed out, the entity needed to rid itself of the Kuramitsu girl before she could see its face. At all costs the entity needed to maintain its anonymity. Despite knowing how much it would hurt the Juraian prince, the entity knew that killing the girl would be counterproductive towards achieving its freedom. Only one option remained, the girl had to be returned to Earth.

"Well now," Seto looked at the girl strapped to the table in Washu's lab, "Who do we have here?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Washu replied without turning around, "She calls herself Reiko, but from these readings she's either Ryoko, Sailor Mars, a Youma, or one of two people that shouldn't even be alive anymore."

"Sailor Mars…" Seto was amused at the fact that Washu had been so candid, "Now who might that be?"

"Coyness doesn't work on me Seto," Washu turned around to give the Juraian a smug look, "I saw you entering the house as I entered the lab, you either saw the Senshi, or you saw them change back."

"As to be expected from the most brilliant scientific mind in the universe," the devil princess mused as she sat down in a nearby chair, "I never expected the Senshi to be real. I always assumed them to be a myth of some sort."

"All myths and legends have a basis in reality," the red-haired scientist went back to work on the readings that she had received from the youma girl, "You of all people should know that Seto."

"And what of the rumors and legends that surround you Washu," her wicked smile spreading across her face once again, "There are even stories that you were responsible for everything Kagato did."

"We are not here to discuss you or me Seto," Washu aptly dodged the accusation that Seto had just laid out, "Did you bring the item that I requested."

"Of course," Seto pulled a wand of wood and crystal out of her pocket, handing it to the diminutive scientist "Although I fail to see how a memento of the first queen of Jurai will be of any use."

"There are more to legends than what you take from them," Washu looked at the wand, "To us this may be no more than a memento, but in the hands of the first queen it was a powerful tool."

"Whatever power it had back then," Seto said as she got up and prepared to leave, "It has since lost. I do hope you answer my questions one day Washu."

"I'm not that easily manipulated," Washu began to run some scans on the wand as machines continued to poke and prod the amalgam strapped to the table Ranma had been strapped to only days earlier, "Have a safe trip back to Jurai…"

"Oh I'm not going back to Jurai for a while," a Cheshire cat like smile spread across the devil princess of Jurai's face, "I'm going to be staying here until after Seina leaves. I mean he is going to be using the robot he bonded to with the first generation tree seed. The Royal Family felt there should be some oversight."

"Oversight…" Washu hung her head, "I hadn't calculated that… but it might be for the best. I assume the Mikagami will be staying within earth's limits then."

"Unfortunately yes," the Juraian royal sighed a bit, "And at the same time no. It is within Earth's range, but due to some recent order from the MIB, all alien vessels are forbidden from using weapons in Earth's vicinity. And due to recent tension between the MiB and the GXP…"

"So you're obeying the rules?" Washu gave an odd glance at Seto, she knew the devil princess better than that, "That seems highly unlike you Seto."

"Who said anything about following the rules?" Seto laughed, "I'm going to wait until they either request or desperately need my help…"

"Getting leverage on the MiB?" Washu said as wand began to glow and emitted a light that shot off into the distance.

"Washu… I think you were right about the wand," Seto looked at the scientist as the glow began to rescind and the wand vanished.

Sasami was busy preparing food for the now much larger household due to their new friends the Senshi and her grandmother visiting. With Noike, Ukyo, and Makoto's help the food preparation was going well. Thankfully the others had taken care of explaining things to her sister, and with the group separated up, each working on various things from figuring out who their adversary was, to training, the number of distractions were down to a few arguments about what to make between the four cooks. They eventually decided to make as much as possible with the number among them.

As they cooked Konatsu and Ryo-Ohki in her human form, prepped the table alongside Aeka. The inside of the house seemed peaceful, and oddly it troubled Sasami. She felt that something was off, something was missing. As she finished up the last of her dishes she finally was able to put her finger on it… Mihoshi was missing. Rushing to tell the others, a brilliant light rushed around the corner impacting Sasami in the forehead. As she fell to the ground her body vanished, leaving Aeka to stand there screaming as several dishes fell to the ground and broke.

"SASAMI!" Aeka's voice filled the house to the point that it penetrated Washu's lab.

"Steady there girl," Nabiki said as she handed some fish to the smaller than normal creature the Americans called Godzilla.

"Hrrr…" The creature replied as it ate what it was given, the creature was no longer hunted and it realized it. It was safe in the care of this human. It had found a friend it could trust, but the creature was ill at ease, the place it stayed smelled of its own, its dead siblings.

"I wonder why you haven't grown," Nabiki pulled a book from her pocket, "According to what I read from what that Tatapolis or whatever his name was, you should be bigger than a house by now. Maybe you're different."

The creature only looked at the Japanese girl. It was intelligent, it understood a few words, but not many.

Their time in Jamaica had come to an end, the tracking device had told them to go to England. Their plane was more than halfway across the Atlantic Ocean as a streak of light shot across the sky past the plane, it left no wake or sound, but she saw what it was. Setsuna knew what was happening, Washu was right, the future would end if they didn't react correctly, any hasty decision made by those left in Japan would seal all of their fates. The Guardian of Time could only hope that Washu had planned for this contingency as she waited for the plane to reach London.

Sasami awoke atop a building; the light that had hit her a few minutes ago was gone. Looking around she immediately knew she was no longer in Japan, she had seen the one in the distance before, it was Big Ben, and she was in England. In her hand was a strange wand she had seen before inside the Juraian castle. A legendary item that once belonged to the first ruler of Jurai, and now it pointed west. Deep in her heart, both she and Tsunami knew that they should follow the wand. Sasami was headed towards Cardiff.

"Washu!" Tenchi ran into the lab, "Sasami's gone missing, and so is Mihoshi!"

"Sasami's gone!" Washu stared at Tenchi, "When did she go missing?"

"Aeka saw her vanish about ten minutes ago," Tenchi tried calming down, "At first we thought she had seen things, but Sasami is missing!"

"The light…" Washu looked over to where the wand was, "Sasami… It can't be… I…"

"What is going on Washu?" Seto asked angrily.

"The wand must've taken the one it's connected to, to where its twin lies." Washu slumped into her chair.

"Sasami doesn't have a twin," Seto looked at Washu strangely.

"The wand's twin," Washu rubbed her forehead, "I already had people looking for it, the two wands shouldn't be active yet… unless… maybe because the one on Earth has never been activated…"

"What!" Seto yelled angrily, worried about her granddaughter.

"The wand on Earth activated the one from Jurai, taking its inheritor to where its largest concentration of energy was," Washu said as she shook her head, unaware that the others had entered the lab "Since the device Setsuna and Mamoru are using drains the energy in order to track it, Sasami's in England."

"How do you know that?" Aeka said as she ran towards Washu and grabbed her by the shirt, "How do you know where my sister is!"

"Because, that's where Setsuna said the next concentration of energy was in her last report," Washu said as the others pulled Aeka off her, "Don't worry, I have friends in England, they will watch over Sasami. Not to mention that a Senshi and the Guardian of Earth are headed there, and according to Setsuna, three of the Senshi are there as well."

"Ryoko I need your ship!" Aeka said as she began to head to the exit.

"Stop right there!" Washu yelled as she closed the exit to her lab.

"Why should I!" Aeka yelled at the diminutive scientist.

"Sasami is safe, the wand will protect her. But we aren't, there are things that none of you know." Washu said as she positioned herself between the door and the others… alongside Seto.

"Grandma…" Aeka stared with surprise that she had stepped in alongside Washu.

"Washu is right," Seto said with a sigh, "If we react hastily we can cause a war."

"What do you mean war?" Tenchi asked confused at what was going on.

"There are two forces on this planet you don't know about for good reason," Washu said with a sigh, "I've been acting as the liaison between Jurai and the Galaxy Police to two Earth-based organizations… the Men in Black and Torchwood."

"Men in Black? Torchwood?" the majority of the group responded one way or another.

"I thought they were just a myth," Ami said as she looked over at the scientist, "You mean they're real… Wait… then how come the MiB or Torchwood never interfered with what happens here in Japan?"

"They can't," Washu glanced up at everyone, "The MiB doesn't have authority in the former British Territories or Japan and Torchwood doesn't have Authority in America or Japan."

"So Japan is autonomous when it comes to aliens?" Ami asked interested in both what Washu was saying and ensuring her knew friends safety.

"For the most part yes," Washu continued, "But I do on occasion help out the MiB and Torchwood, and in return they aid me when I need it. The leader of Torchwood is someone I have a touchy history with, but we can trust him to watch out for Sasami."

"What about Mihoshi," Tenchi said realizing Washu hadn't seemed worried about her, "Why didn't you react to her missing?"

"Because I know where Mihoshi is," Washu replied, "She vanished when our strange new houseguest appeared, so the only conclusion is that however our new 'friend' was planning on leaving, was where Mihoshi vanished to."

"A light has entered the dark!" Reiko yelled out from the table, "You let a light enter the dark!"

"What is she screaming about?" Ranma asked as he looked at the girl that resembled two people he had become friends with.

"My master will return your friend to this world… but your end is now coming faster." The girl laughed.

Mihoshi felt a strange tugging; the darkness she had found herself in was gone as she slowly felt herself being pulled back into reality. As the light the world began to fill her eyes she realized she wasn't at home. Looking around she saw only a girl that looked similar to Akane a bit and a human sized lizard.

"Oh…" Mihoshi said as she clamored to her feet, "Where am I?"

"Who are you?" Nabiki yelled as she looked at the strange woman that had appeared out of thin air, "Why are you here?"

"Oh… um…" Mihoshi said as she looked at Nabiki, "My names Mihoshi Kuramitsu… I'm a member of the Galaxy Police." She said as she held up her badge.

"An alien…" Nabiki shook her head, "Why not… everything else is in Nerima."

"Nerima…" Mihoshi touched her chin, the name sounded familiar to her, "Wait, where exactly am I?"

"Ucchan's Restaurant in Nerima," Nabiki replied as she put her hand in front of the Gojira to keep it from attacking, "Why?"

"This is Ukyo's restaurant," Mihoshi said as she pounded her palm, "That means I'm near where my new friends live."

"New friends?" Nabiki understood what was going on, "Are their names Ranma, Akane, Ukyo, and Konatsu?"

"Yeah," the policewoman said as she smiled at the girl with the lizard, "There's also several others as well."

"Say no more," Nabiki said as she took a deep breath, "So that must mean your from Okayama aren't you?"

"Well yes and no," Mihoshi sat down at one of the booths, "I'm originally from outer space, but I do currently reside in Okayama with my husband Tenchi."

"Well Mihoshi," Nabiki said as she grinned at the girl, "Let's get you home to Okayama, it would probably be better for Zilla here to live away from the city. But I will need your help getting Zilla to Okayama."

"Of course I'll help, I'll call Ryoko and ask her to pick me up… um… do you have a phone?" Mihoshi asked as she realized she didn't have her communicator.


End file.
